Rimuru's Advisor and Veldora's Wife
by BlackAngel1234
Summary: After Rimuru stumbled over the Storm Dragon Veldora, he got introduced to the dragon's wife Amaryllis who lingered in the cave along with him. Veldora requests Rimuru to look after her while he was staying inside of him until Rimuru could help him out. And so Rimuru started his journey into a new world after his reincarnation along with a beautiful advisor following him.
1. The Slime & The Storm Dragon

After the human, Mikami Satoru, died in his world and got reincarnated as a slime, he met the Storm Dragon Veldora and became friends with him. A few seconds after they became friends, Veldora sensed someone coming.

"Oh, good timing, you have to see the little slime I just befriended!" shouted Veldora. Mikami turned around and saw a beautiful woman dressed in white floating over to them.

"Let me introduce you, this is my lovely wife Amaryllis. Isn't she a beauty?" Veldora taunted smugly.

"It's is nice to meet you." Amaryllis bowed.

'What the hell is this?! After that Tamura taunted me with his fiance, that stupid dragon also got a beautiful wife while I had to die as a virgin! The world is too cruel!' Mikami thought and cried in his head before coming back to reality.

"Anyway, about the Unlimited Imprisonment seal that hero put on you. I feel bad knowing my friend's been sealed here for 300 years," he commented

"You..." Veldora looked at him with large teary eyes.

"Don't give me those puppy eyes! It'd be one thing coming from a cute girl, but a dragon?" the slime said with a crept look.

Amaryllis sighed at her husbands' behavior.

"If you have a way to get me out, I'd appreciate it. Th-The thing is... I wouldn't have lasted another 100 years before my magic ran out. I keep losing more and more magicules..." Veldora confessed with his arms crossed.

"So that's why this cave is so rich in magicules, and there are so many valuable herbs and ore." Mikami looked around at all the different herbs and orb which surrounded them.

"What happens when your magic runs out?" he wondered.

"It's not a huge deal."

"It's not?"

"I'll just die, that's all."

"How can you say that so relaxed?! And with your wife here too?!" Mikami shouted at his detached voice.

"But... After all these years of isolation, you just die, huh? Isn't it possible to break out of your prison after analyzing both the inside and the outside of it?"

"Hm... But my Abilities were sealed within it at the same time. I can't use them anymore." explained Veldora.

"I'll just need Veldora to give me information on this, it seems like my [Great Sage] could analyze it," Mikami said.

"Won't that take a long time? Didn't you want to quickly leave this place and meet the folks from your world? Are you sure you want to stay here that long? W-Well, not that I mind, but..." Veldora asked him.

'Hm... That's true but I feel kind of bad for him and his wife. What if I ate him with [Predator]? Maybe I could analyze the prison inside my stomach'

"Veldora, do you want to come inside of my stomach ?" Mikami asked.

Veldora thought about it for a minute and started to chuckle. Then his chuckle turned into a full-out laugh.

"Kuhahaha. That sounds very interesting! Please do it! I'll entrust my entirety to you!" he agreed.

"Hey, are you sure you want to believe me that easily?" the slime asked skeptically.

"Of course. It sounds more fun to break through the Unlimited Imprisonment together than to wait here until you come back! Besides, I don't want to make Amaryllis suffer along with me just because of my pride." Veldora said.

"Is this also okay for you?" Mikami asked her.

"If Veldora-sama trust you then I shall also believe in you. Please take care of him." Amaryllis said, giving him her consent.

"Then I'll use [Predator] to swallow you..." Mikami said but Veldora interrupted him.

"Ah before that. Let me give you a name. You can give me a name, too."

"Huh?"

"It will engrave onto our soul the fact that we are equals. It'll be what humans call a 'family name', but the name I give you will grant you divine protection. You are still nameless so you'll become a monster with a name. Of course, Amaryllis will also share our name. After all, she's my wife." he explained.

"A monster with a name, huh? That sounds good!" the slime agreed.

"Give me a cool name!"

"Same to you!"

"A cool name... Let's see, the Storm Dragon, Veldora...Storm... Storm? Hmm, how does 'Tempest' sound?" Mikami asked.

"IT SOUNDS FANTASTIC! AS OF TODAY, I AM VELDORA TEMPEST!" the dragon roared.

The slime jumped in shock.

"Y-you like it?"

"Yes! What do you think, dear? Amaryllis Tempest doesn't sound bad, right?" Veldora asked his wife. Amaryllis thought about it for a moment and nodded with a smile.

"I don't mind. If Veldora-sama is happy then I am happy to."

"Then I shall grant you the name 'Rimuru' " Veldora declared.

"Rimuru... Not bad."

"You will be Rimuru Tempest!"

At that moment, the slime began to shine and the name Rimuru Tempest has been engraved into his soul.

"I am... Rimuru Tempest."

"Indeed."

"Okay, I'm going to eat you now-"

"Wait!" Veldora interrupted again.

"What is it this time?!" Rimuru yelled.

"I'm happy that you will try to break me free from this seal, but I have a request."

"A request?" Rimuru wondered.

"Yes, now that I'll stay in your stomach for an unknown time, I wish for you to protect my wife from any danger and fulfill the promise to her I couldn't" Veldora explained.

"Hm... Alright, until you are free, I'll take care of her!" Rimuru promised.

"Thank you. Amaryllis, until we can be together again you shall assist Rimuru with his decisions and help him as an advisor. I'm sure she will be a great help to you in this new world." Veldora said.

"I understand, Veldora-sama," Amaryllis said and walked to the slime.

"Okay, now it's time!"

"Yes, let us meet face to face the next time."

Rimuru activated his Skill [Predator] and swallowed the seal inclusive Veldora into his stomach.

"Now, it's time I should leave the cave."

"If I may suggest you something, Rimuru-sama," Amaryllis said.

"What is it?"

"I believe now, after Veldora's disappearance, the forest outside of this cave will be in an uproar. Even though Veldora was imprisoned here, his presence alone protected the forest from the humans or stronger monsters." Amaryllis informed Rimuru.

"Is that so..." Rimuru mumbled.

"Maybe it would be best to stay here a bit and train your skills. This cave has a lot of monsters on the way to the exit, which are quite strong," she suggested.

"That's true. Then let's go." Rimuru said and hopped forward with Amarillis following him.

And thus a new adventure begins for the reincarnated slime followed by the wife of the Storm dragon Velodra.


	2. Amaryllis & Veldora

Weeks have passed since Rimuru ate Veldora. He hopped all over the cave, collecting ore and herbs and learning new skills. Amaryliss accompanied him everywhere.

"Hey, Amaryliss...can I ask you something?" asked Rimuru.

"What do you wish to know?"

"How did you met Veldora? Wasn't it scary to meet a dragon?"

The truth was, he wondered how such an energic and prideful dragon could have a Yamato Nadeshiko as a wife while he didn't even have a girlfriend in his old life.

'The world is truly cruel...' Rimuru cried in his head.

"Hm... rather than scared I was more curious."

"Curious?"

"Originally, I was born as an Ice Spirit in the Snow Mountains. Like any other monsters, I was nameless. The other Ice Spirits loved to torment the humans on their journey." she explained

"Is that like the legend of the 'Yuki-Onna', women which get heartbroken would get lost in the mountains and die there. Afterward, they would be reborn as snow woman taking revenge on the people who hurt them? " Rimuru wondered.

"Yes. But I was different than the others. Unlike the other spirits, I don't remember my old life. Though I was a misfit with the others I didn't mind it much. After all, I am glad that I didn't feel the sadness and anger they felt. "

"I see...But how did you find Veldora in the first place?"

"Well, it all began 500 years ago..."

 _~500 years ago, Snow Mountains~_

 _A lonely Ice Spirit wandered around the Snow Mountain. Like every day she didn't participate in the fun of the other Ice Spirits. Instead, she enjoyed her walk through nature. This day would be even more beautiful if she could see the wonderful blue sky. Sadly the Snow Mountain is famous for its never-ending blizzards. And even if there was a pause the dark clouds would not disappear. How she wishes she could leave the mountains and see the world with her own eyes. She wishes to see the forest with its green trees and colorful flowers. The beautiful blue sea which shines like a thousand jewels. She wants to feel the warmth of the sun. But sadly that was impossible. Ice Spirits are beings who need the cold of the mountain to survive. For them, the warmth would kill them._

 _As she continued her walk a huge shadow covered her. The Spirit looked up and saw a dragon flying above her. The Ice Spirit was curious why a dragon would fly over to the mountains but decided to ignore it and floated back home. A few days later she saw the other Spirits whispering to each other. They looked like they were afraid of something._

 _"Did you hear? Apparently, a dragon had made his home at the peak of the mountains!" one of them whispered._

 _"No way! Why is a dragon here? What if it attacks us or worse destroys the mountains?" another asked in fear._

 _The Ice Spirit was curious._

 _'I wonder if it is the same dragon I saw..."'_

 _Without caution, she was on her way to the mountain peak where the dragon was supposed to be now. When she arrived she floated into the cave and saw the dragon sleeping. Though when she walked closer the dragon opened his eyes and looked at her._

 _"Who dares to disturb the sleep of the Storm Dragon Veldora?!" he roared as she floated closer._

 _The Ice Spirit wasn't afraid of him. Instead, she was more fascinated by his shiny scales._

 _Veldora saw her coming closer and wondered why the Spirit wasn't afraid. He leaned his head closer to her until they saw each other face to face. But instead of fear, he saw curiosity in her eyes._

 _"You are quite strange, normally everyone would cower in fear if they see me but not you... Why?" Veldora asked her._

 _"Should I be afraid?" she asked and tilted her head._

 _"Of Course! I am one the True Dragons! The powerful Storm Dragon who rampages around the world and destroys everything on his way!" he roared but she didn't show any reaction._

 _"But you didn't destroy the mountain nor did you attack me. I think you are a good dragon, Veldora-sama" she smiled._

 _Veldora stared at her with large eyes. Never had he seen someone not afraid of him nor did anyone ever called him good. He decided to ignore her and go back to sleep. Instead of leaving the Ice Spirit floated closer and closer. She sat down beside his huge body and started to form snowflakes with her hands to entertain her. Veldora opened one of his eyes and watched her play with the snowflakes._

 _"Shouldn't you be tormenting some humans like the other Ice Spirits?" he wondered._

 _"Not really. I don't have anything against humans," she answered._

 _"You are quite the strange one. You must be pretty bored then with nothing to do, " Veldora grunted."_

 _She didn't answer and looked out at the blizzard._

 _"May I ask you something, Veldora-sama?" she whispered._

 _"Hm... What is it?"_

 _"What is it like outside of the mountains?"_

 _"..." Veldora didn't really know what to say. For him, the world isn't really anything exciting. It's only fun when he rampages but he couldn't really say that. But on the other hand, the Ice Spirits are reduced to spend the rest of their life on the same mountain. The only joy they have is tormenting humans who get lost in the storm. But this one doesn't seem to be like the others._

 _"Hm... It's a land full of monsters and humans. The humans built their own kingdoms and live their life to serve their kings..."_

 _Veldora told her of the humans_

 _It was so fascinating that she didn't realize how the day turned into the night._

 _"It's about time I go home..." she said and stood up from her place._

 _"Veldora-sama is it alright if I come back tomorrow. I wish to hear more of your stories." the spirit requested._

 _"Do what you want..." Veldora grunted and went back to sleep._

 _Days passed and the Ice Spirit would come and visit him every day. He would tell her about the world outside of the mountains and she would listen. Looking at him with her blue eyes full of fascination. there were times he would leave the mountains to fly somewhere else but he would always return to her. Telling her more stories._

 _Soon 5 years have passed and he started to feel things he never felt before in his life. It was unlike anything he ever felt before. Veldora wasn't sure what he should do with such feelings. Though he would never say it out loud because of his pride he was afraid. Afraid that during his absence something would happen to her. Be it humans who would hurt her or the other Spirits who would shun her away. He wants to protect her from anything that could hurt her. Sadly he couldn't just leave with her. Ice Spirits can't survive out of the mountains. The warmth would kill them. Fortunately, he found the answer he was searching for after one of his trips. The day he returned Veldora told her his idea._

 _"Say why don't we leave this place together. You could leave this boring cold mountain and see many interesting things in the worlds."_

 _"That would be wonderful but sadly that is not possible... You know just like me that I wouldn't survive..." said the spirit sadly and looked at her lap._

 _"I know but I found a way!"_

 _"Really?!" The Ice Spirit jumped up from her place beside the dragon and floated up to look him into his eyes._

 _"Yes. If I give you a name you will get divine protection from it and it would protect you from the heat."_

 _"You would truly name a lowly Ice Spirit like me? Are you sure?" Though she was happy to get a name, she wasn't sure she is worthy. To be given a name by one of the True Dragons is a huge thing._

 _"Don't call yourself like that! You aren't some Ice Spirit like others. You are something very special. Which is why there is another thing I wish to tell you." Veldora said._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"The first time we met I was very curious about you. A being who was not afraid of me. But the more time we spent the more I understand that you are something special to me. I wanted to protect the smile you gave me whenever you listened to my stories. I wish to protect you from any harm that may hurt you. Soon I realized that the feelings I felt for you are something only you can invoke in me. I wish to spend the rest of our life together..."_

 _"Veldora-sama... Me too... I was so happy about the time we spent together... I wish to be by your side forever." She smiled with tears in her eyes._

 _"Then from this day on you shall be known as Amaryllis. The wife of the Storm Dragon Veldora. My bonded one." Veldora announced._

 _The Ice Spirit began to shine and a bright light wrapped around her._

~Back to Rimuru~

"After that, I evolved into an Ice Maiden and left the Snow Mountains along with Veldora-sama." Amaryllis smiled.

"How nice. I never thought Veldora would have a soft side." Rimuru commented from beside her.

"He promised me he would show me the world. And we did see a lot of things. From the forest to the ocean. Sadly Veldora-sama was still very prideful and loved to rampage around cities. Because of that the Hero defeated him and sealed him away. Though he said I was allowed to leave his side and continue to see the world. I thought it wouldn't be right without him and decided to stay by his side."

"I see. So the promise you two had was to see the whole world?" Rimuru asked and Amaryllis nodded.

"Alright, if I am to find other people from the other world I have to search the whole world anyway so we can see many things along the way." he cheered.

"That's right." Amaryllis smiled.

"Ah, look Rimuru-dono. That is the exit to the cave," she said and pointed to the huge door made out of wood.

"Hm... Now what? Can I cut it up with Water Blade?" he wondered.

Suddenly they saw the door open in front of their eyes and the light from outside shined at them. They saw people standing there and quickly hid.

Three humans entered the cave. They waited as the humans walked deeper into the cave and sneaked through the door.

Rimuru and Amaryllis looked at the nature around them.

"How beautiful... It has been so long..." Amaryllis mumbled as they walked through the forest.

"We have to build up a lot of funny stories to tell Veldora about the next time we meet him," Rimuru said.

"Yes, Veldora-sama will definitely be happy about it." she smiled.


	3. Rimuru & the Goblins

While Rimuru continued his stroll through the forest Amaryllis explained that the three humans they saw were probably adventurers from the Freedom Association.

"So it's kind of like an RPG game. Humans would absolve a quest and get a reward for it." Rimuru mumbled.

A few seconds later they heard a group approaching them. A group of 30 human-like monsters stumbled before them. They had scrawny bodies and wore thin and baggy clothes while holding beat-up weapons. They didn't seem very intimidating.

"Are those goblins?" Rimuru wondered.

"Yes. The goblins are low-class monsters who live in this forest." Amaryllis answered.

"I see..."

The goblin in the middle of the group stepped forward.

"O strong one, do you have any business here?" the little goblin asked nervously.

'Strong one? Wait, me?' Rimuru asked.

The slime tried to produce sound waves which carried his thoughts.

"RIGHT, SO, HELLO?"

What was supposed to sound normal turned into a powerful roar which scared the goblins.

"I AM A SLIME, AND MY NAME IS RIMURU!"

The roar was too powerful and loud for the goblins and they tried to cover their ears.

"We're well aware of how strong you are, sir! Please, quieter your voice!" the goblin begged.

Rimuru got confused by their action.

"Rimuru-sama. Your thoughts were too loud. The goblins are afraid." Amaryllis explained.

"I see..." Rimuru tried to it again but this time it turned into a whisper.

"So, did you need something?"

"We sensed a powerful monster, so we came here as a precaution." the goblin explained.

"I don't sense anything like that," Rimuru said and looked around.

"Surely you jest! Even if you face us in that form, we won't be fooled!" the goblin retorted.

"Rimuru-sama you mustn't forget that you also have the aura of Veldora-sama now. Though you can't feel it yourself to other monsters your aura is very frightening." Amaryllis commented.

"But you aren't affected by it either."

"That's because I have been by Veldora-sama's side for so long. It doesn't affect me anymore," she explained.

"Strong one, having seen your power, we wish to ask you a favor." the goblin said.

"Huh?"

"This isn't the right place. Please let us guide you to the Goblin village."

The goblins guided them to their home which was quite a shabby village. They were escorted to one of their cottages.

Rimuru was sitting on top of a rock which was covered with a sheet. Amaryllis sat beside him. Sitting in front of them were the village elder and the goblin from before.

"Welcome, visitor. I am the elder of this village" he introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Rimuru greeted.

"So, what favor did you want to ask me for?" he wondered.

"Have you noticed that monsters have been unusually active of late?" the elder asked.

"No..."

"Our god disappeared one month ago. As a result, monsters in the area have been continually harassing us," he explained.

 **"Their god? Does he mean Veldora?"** Rimuru asked Amaryllis through telepathy.

 **"I believe so. Even thought Veldora-sama was imprisoned in the cave his aura alone was able to keep the monsters away."** Amaryllis answered.

"We tried to fight them, but we lack the numbers..." the elder said.

"S-so we hoped you could..." the young goblin hoped.

"... help you out, huh? But I'm just a slime. I doubt I can do all the things you expect of me." Rimuru commented.

"Please, don't be modest. A mere slime would not emit such an intense aura. You're quite a famous monster, are you not?" the elder asked.

'Again that thing with the aura. Is it so scary?' Rimuru wondered and changed his magic sense's perspective to look at himself.

'Whoa! I've been emitting such an aura this whole time?! I feel like I've been walking down a major street with my fly open! This is bad! So that's why the goblins are so afraid of me!' Rimuru thought.

"Leave it to the elder to notice," Rimuru said, playing along with the goblin.

"But of course. You cannot hide the formidable air about you." the elder smiled.

"So you figured it out. You guys show a lot of potentials." Rimuru said and sucked in his aura.

"Ah... have you been testing us? It's fortunate that so many of us were frightened by your aura."

"Y-yeah, that's right! You've got potential if you can talk to me without fear!" Rimuru stuttered.

"Thank you very much. Ah, as for the favor we wish to ask... Recently the Direwolves started to attack us from the east." the elder said.

"Direwolves?"

"Direwolves are a species of monsters which live in the plains east of the Jura forest. I fear with the disappearance of Veldora-sama they wish to secure a foothold in this forest now that there aren't any monster who can stop them." Amaryllis explained.

"That's right... Many of our brothers died in the battle between us and the Direwolves. They are much more powerful than us goblins and it normally takes ten goblins to defeat one of them. Even our guardian... the strongest goblin warrior has fallen in order to defend our home..." the elder grieved.

"How many Direwolves are there?" Rimuru asked.

"There are about 100 Direwolves in total."

"How many do we have?"

"Including females, we have about 60 who can fight."

'That's a pretty devasting difference in strength. It's like an impossible game.'

"So did that Goblin warrior fight them knowing he couldn't win?" he asked.

"No...that warrior gave his life just retrieving information on the Direwolves for us." elder answered and kneeled down.

"The warrior was my son, and his elder brother," he said and looked to the young goblin who tried not to cry.

"I see... Forgive me for asking that." Rimuru apologized and looked to the door where other goblins were peeking through the sheet.

"Elder, tell me one thing."

"Y-yes?"

"What will I get in return for helping this village? What can you guys give me?"

The Goblins couldn't answer. Rimuru didn't really need anything from them but he had to stay in his role.

"W-we will offer you our loyalty! Please grant us your protection! If you do, we will swear our loyalty to you!" the elder begged.

"We will swear!" the younger goblin also begged.

Suddenly they heard the howling of a wolf. The two goblins quickly rushed out to see what happened. Meanwhile, Rimuru was deep in thought and turned to look at his advisor.

"What do you think, Amaryllis? Should I help them?"

"If you are asking if you are strong enough to fight them then I believe your power will be enough to defeat them. But if you ask me if you should help these goblins then I believe you already have an answer for it yourself. Now that Veldora-sama is not here any longer, the forest will need a new guardian," she answered with a smile.

"I see... Then it is decided."

Rimuru hopped of his place and went out with Amaryllis following him. The goblins outside were panicking about the upcoming attack of the Direwolves while the elder tried to calm them down.

"There's no need to fear," Rimuru announced.

The goblins turned around to look at him.

"We're going to defeat them."

"Y-you mean...?" the elder mumbled.

Rimuru looked at the goblins around him and nodded.

"In lieu of the Storm Dragon Veldora, I, Rimuru Tempest, will grant your wish!" he declared.

"Thank you very much! We are your loyal servants, great Rimuru!" the elder said and bowed along with the rest of the goblins.

And that's how Rimuru became the Goblins leader, their guardian.


	4. The Attack of the Direwolves & 150 names

After Rimuru declared himself as the new guardian of the Goblins he and Amaryllis returned to the cottage to think of a strategy for the upcoming battle.

"Now, how do I defeat the Direwolves... Amaryllis what do you think?" Rimuru asked.

"Hm... While I don't think the Direwolves will be a problem against you, Rimuru-sama but if there are really 100 Direwolves attacking then you won't be able to concentrate on your fight and protect the goblins at the same time. Maybe it would be best to raise our defense first." she suggested.

"You right... We don't have enough fighter here and even if we had enough they wouldn't be able to do much with their scrawny bodies and beat up weapons..."

"What about the wounded ones?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rimuru-sama, you have collected a lot of rare herbs while we were in the cave. Maybe if we turn them into healing potions we could heal them and get more fighters like this." Amaryllis explained.

" I see! But we don't need to turn them into potions. I have already done that! Let's go to where the injured goblins are!" Rimuru said and walked out of the cottage with Amaryllis following him.

A few minutes later they were standing in the shack with the injured goblins along with the village elder.

"Everyone here was injured by the Direwolves. We did all we could for them, but if we don't do something they won't last any longer..." the elder sighed.

"Hm... the wounds are deeper than I'd imagined. Well, might as well try it..." Rimuru mumbled and consumed the injured goblin.

"Rimuru-sama, w-what are you doing?!" the elder asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. Rimuru-sama knows what he's doing." Amaryllis reassured him.

A few seconds later Rimuru spat out the now fully healed goblin.

"Huh? I'm..."

"T-this is?! Y-your wounds..." the elder was shocked while the goblin inspected his body.

"They're healed!"

"Good, good. It went well. The healing potions are working better than I thought!"

Rimuru consumed the other goblins and healed them with the potions. Now all the goblins were healed.

"Y-you're magnificent, Rimuru-sama!" the elder uttered and bowed down at his brilliance along with the other goblins.

"Now that this is taken care of..." Rimuru turned around and looked at the goblins.

"We'll build a fence. Fortify the village's defenses!" he ordered.

"Yes!"

"With this, our chances should be better now," Rimuru mumbled while he watched the goblins built the fence.

"Like this, the goblins can attack the Direwolves with their arrow without getting to close and if one were to get to close the goblins can finish them with their weapons. It is the best we can do right now." Amaryllis said.

"But you really know your things. Did Veldora taught you this?" Rimuru wondered.

"Yes. During our journey, Veldora-sama would tell me all about his encounters with humans. He would watch them try different strategies to defeat him, though they never really worked against a dragon. I saw them do it a few times too when Veldora-sama was rampaging around. It was quite interesting to watch these silly humans come up with their crazy ideas." Amaryllis smiled.

"I see..."

'I'm actually one of those silly humans too!" Rimuru sweatdropped.

Time passed and it was now dark outside. The goblins waited nervously for the attack of the Direwolves.

"Ah! They're here!" One young goblin said from his seat on the tree.

"It's the Direwolves!"

The goblins grabbed their weapons and prepared themselves behind the fence. Rimuru and Amaryllis waited for them at the entrance to the village.

"Turn back now, and we won't take any action. Leave this village at once!" Rimuru commanded.

The alpha of the Direwolves was insulted by his command.

"Insolence! No mere slime can order around us Direwolves! Trample down that fence! Spill the blood of those lowly goblins!" he snarled.

The wolves howled and dashed towards the village. The alpha smirked, already believing that he had won but the situation turned around.

The goblins began to shoot at them with their bow and arrows. Some hit them but the wolves dodged the arrows not stopping their attack. But what they didn't see were the invisible threads which cut them down.

"What happened? What's going on... What the hell is this?!" the alpha groaned when he detected the threads.

"That's my Skill [Steel Thread]" Rimuru explained.

"This is your doing?" he snarled.

"With this, the Wolves will have it difficult to advance while dodging the arrows and avoiding the steel threads at the same time," Amaryllis commented.

"A puny monster like you dares do this?! I will squash you!" the alpha yelled and dashed towards Rimuru.

"Father!" the wolf beside him yelled but his father didn't listen.

The alpha rushed towards the village and easily cut through the threads with his teeth and claws.

"Don't get too cocky, you're just a mere slime! I'll tear you into shreds!" he threatened and jumped towards Rimuru.

"Rimuru-sama!" the goblins yelled in fear.

"Hmpf. Too Naive." Rimuru said when the alpha was stopped by the threads in the middle of his attack.

'I can't move?' the alpha thought as he tried to escape them.

"That is Sticky Thread. Now it's over. Skill: Water Blade!"

Rimuru shot out a thin water blade which cut of the alphas head from its body.

"Father..." the son of the father mumbled in fear along with the other Direwolves when they saw the dead body of their leader. They growled when Rimuru came closer to the body.

"Hear me, Direwolves! Your leader is already dead! Either submit or meet your end here. You choose!" Rimuru shouted. He realized his mistake soon after.

'Ah, I messed up. Letting them run away should've been the best. I've accidentally made them choose one out of two options. Rather than submit, wouldn't they fight to the death! What should we do if they just charge us like this? Hm, they aren't making any movements either. Is it because they can't make a decision without their leader?' Rimuru asked himself.

"Rimuru-sama, maybe you could mimic the Direwolves with your Skill [Predator] to convince them to leave," Amaryllis suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Rimuru agreed and consumed the corpse of the Direwolf leader.

A few seconds later he used the Skill [Mimic] and transformed himself into a Direwolf.

"Kukuku, hear me! I will let you go just this once. If you refuse to yield to me, I will allow you to leave this place!" Rimuru said while he activated the Skill [Menace] and growled a loud menacing roar which scared the Direwolves and the Goblins.

'Come on, run away already!' Rimuru begged mentally.

The Direwolves slowly fought against the roar and walked towards him.

"Our pack yields to you." the wolves said and bowed down.

"Eh?" Rimuru was surprised.

"But why? They could have run away!" he said while he turned towards his advisor.

"Rimuru-sama, not only did you defeated their leader you showed them that you are a much more powerful monster. For the Direwolves it's a sign that your an alpha towards them and they have to submit to you. Besides, it was Rimuru-sama who told them they should yield to you." Amaryllis sighed.

"That's how it works?! I wish you would have told me this earlier!" Rimuru panicked.

"U-um... D-did we win?" the goblin elder interrupted while Rimuru was panicking.

"Y-yeah looks that way," Rimuru said and turned back into his slime form.

"It's good that there's no need for fighting anymore. Yep, yep. Nothing beats peace." Rimuru nodded.

The goblins shouted and yelled at their victory. Everything was good until the next morning arrived. After the Direwolves submitted to Rimuru they are now a part of the village. Everyone gathered around the tree stump Rimuru was sitting on. The village elder and Amaryllis were standing on each side of him.

'What now? Who's gonna look after not only the goblins but all these pups, too?' Rimuru sighed and looked at the crowd in front of him.

"Well, yesterday's enemy is today's friend. You're all to work together and get along as friends from now on! Got it? Help each other out, and make it work."

"Yes, sir!"

"So, um... What's going to be important now is food, shelter, and clothing. We should form teams to hunt for food, built houses, and strengthen the village defenses." Rimuru announced and looked at the first goblin he ever met.

"We'll start with..."

'What was his name again? Do they even have names?' Rimuru wondered.

"Hey, what are all of your names, anyway?" Rimuru asked the elder.

"We monsters do not normally have names. Even without names, we can still communicate our thoughts to one another." the elder explained.

"Oh, really? But it's more convenient to have names, so I'll like to name you all. Is that okay?"

The monsters were shocked by his announcement.

"N-name us? A-are you certain?" the elder asked worriedly.

"S-sure," Rimuru answered a bit confused.

The monsters all started to cheer and even the elder was dancing in joy.

'Why are they so excited over something as simple as getting a name?' he wondered.

"Wait a minute, Rimuru-sama! We're talking about over 150 names here. Are you really sure you can do this?" Amaryllis asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I can do it. Now you guys form a line." Rimuru reassured her.

"If Rimuru-sama says so..." Amaryllis was still not convinced but she decided to trust him.

Seconds later the monster were lined up in front of Rimuru starting with the village elder.

"Okay, we'll start with you. Hm... let's see... You've told me before you two were family of the formerly strongest warrior in the village Rigur, right?" Rimuru asked.

"Y-yes"

"Then you'll be Rigurd."

The elder began to shine a bright light before it vanished.

"Thank you very much! Rigurd! I'm so moved!" the elder cried tears of joy.

"R-really?" ' I just picked it because it has the same sound...' he thought mentally.

"You'll inherit your brother's name: Rigur," he told the young goblin.

"Yes, sir!" Rigur shouted with joy.

"I'm so grateful that my son has been allowed to inherit Rigur's name!" Rigurd cried and they bowed down to Rimuru.

"Thank you so much!"

"Where the heck are these reactions coming from?" Rimuru sweatdropped.

And so Rimuru continued to give each Goblin a name.

"Rimuru-sama are you really alright? I know that your magical power is immense, but isn't it better to take a break now?" Amaryllis asked again.

"Well, I don't see a problem. Besides, it's better if I get it over with." Rimuru said and went back to giving names.

Soon after, every Goblin has been given a name and it is now the turn of the Direwolves. The first was the son of the former alpha. Rimuru wondered if he holds a grudge against him for killing his father but it didn't seem like it if he interprets their wagging tails as a good sign.

"Hm... Wolf... Fang... Wind... Storm... Ranga... Oh! That's it! Alright, your name is Ranga!" Rimuru decided.

"Ranga..." He seems to like it as his tail is wagging around.

Suddenly Rimuru didn't feel very well and his body started to lose his form.

"Rimuru-sama?!"

"Please stay strong!"

Everyone started to panic when Rimuru entered sleep mode.

"Everyone, please remain calm!" Amaryllis ordered and examined Rimuru's body.

"Amaryllis-sama is Rimuru-sama alright?" the elder asked worriedly.

"It seems like Rimuru-sama has used too much magicules... It is no wonder after naming so many monsters at once. He should be able to recover after sleeping for a few days. " she proclaimed.

"I see." Everyone sighed in relief.

"For now let's make him a place to rest. Haruna and Gobuchi, can you two please take care of him?" Amaryllis asked the two female goblins.

"Yes, Amaryllis-sama!" the two girls answered with smiles and carried Rimuru's body back to the cottage.

"Amaryllis-sama, what should we do?" Rigurd asked her.

"For now the goblins and Direwolves should start to get to know each other. I believe after receiving your names you all will probably evolve over the night. We'll see what we have to do tomorrow after you get used to your new body." she announced.

The next morning all male goblins have evolved into Hobgoblins while the females evolved into Goblinas. They all have grown up to 180 cm (5 ft 9) and their strength has also improved. Even the elder doesn't look like an elder anymore but looks like a full grown up goblin. The Direwolves have also all evolved. Even though only Ranga got his name all Direwolves share a connection with their pack so the entire pack has evolved into Tempest Wolves.

"It seems like everyone evolved without any problems," Amaryllis commented when all monsters assembled in front of her.

"Amaryllis-sama, now that Rimuru-sama is still resting what shall we all do?" Rigurd asked her.

"Let's see... Rimuru-sama said we need to take care of food, shelter, and clothing... First, we need a team who patrols around the village. We have to make sure no enemy is coming to attack us again. Some should take the Tempest wolves and patrol the surroundings while others stay here and keep watch from above. Next the food team. Again I want you to split into two teams. Group 1 gather fruits and vegetables you can find around the forest while Group 2 goes hunting along with the Tempest Wolves. That should be enough at first until Rimuru-sama wakes up and gives us new orders. Does everyone understand?" Amaryllis said.

"Yes!"

And so the goblins and wolves began to hunt for food and protect the village from any danger. Amaryllis would walk around the village checking if everything was doing well. At first, the goblins and wolves were a bit nervous around each other. But with some time they began to enjoy each others company and the goblins were able to learn how to ride on them. Everything was going well.

"I hope Rimuru-sama will be pleased with this." Amaryllis smiled as she watched the Food team bring back the fruits from the forest.

Soon 3 days have passed and Rimuru began to get back his conscious.

"Full recovering!" Rimuru shouted in joy after he could feel his body again.

"Oh, Rimuru-sama! Good morning!" Haruna greeted him.

"Y-yeah..."

"You seem to be all better just like Amaryllis-sama said you would," she said and patted his head.

'Who is this?' he wondered.

"I'll get Amaryllis-sama and Elder Rigurd," Haruna said and left the cottage.

"Uh, okay."

While Rimuru tried to remember if he had seen her before Rigurd entered the house.

"Rimuru-sama! Have you awakened?!" Rigurd greeted.

"Oh, Rigurd! That woman... who... was... just... Who are you?!" Rimuru looked up at Rigurd and yelled out in fright at his massive height.

"I am Rigurd."

"What happened in the last three days?!"

"It's because you gave them names, Rimuru-sama," Amaryllis answered and walked over to him.

"Amaryllis! Thank god, a familiar face. But what do mean me giving them names changed them?" Rimuru tilted his head.

"When monsters are given a name their rank will raise and cause them to evolve. It uses up a lot of magicules and is the reason why only a few monsters have a name," she explained.

"I see... So that's why everyone was so happy about getting a name. No wonder that sucked my magicules dry..." Rimuru mumbled.

"I have warned you about it but you didn't listen." the spirit scolded.

"I'm sorry." Rimuru apologized with his head down.

Suddenly Ranga crashed into the cottage destroying the front door with his huge body.

"Master, allow me to express my utmost joy at your recovery!" Ranga yelled.

"That horn... The star on your forehead... You're Ranga, right?" Rimuru asked.

"Yes!" Ranga answered. His tail began to wag more intensively which created a tornado that destroyed the cottage and twirled Rimuru around.

"Ahhhhh!"

A few seconds later after the tornado tied down Rimuru's recovery was announced to the whole village which was celebrating his recovery by throwing him through the air. The Tempest Wolves howled along in joy. After the celebration was over Rimuru called everyone over to a meeting at the tree stump.

"As you can see, we're a huge family now. So to avoid problems, I think we should set some rules."

"Rules?"

"There are three rules. I'd like you to uphold them, at the very least. First, no attacking humans. Second, no fighting among yourselves. Third, no belittling other races. That's it."

"May I ask a question," Rigur said as he raised his arm.

"Yes, Rigur-kun!"

"Why aren't we allowed to attack humans?" he asked.

"H-hey! Rigur!" His father wasn't happy about his son questioning their leader.

"It's alright," Rimuru reassured him.

"The reason is simple. It's because I like humans. That's it!" he answered.

"I see! Now I understand!" Rigur smiled.

'Huh... You understand? Really?' Rimuru was a bit surprised at his quick approval.

"Um, so, listen... Humans live in groups. If you mess with them, they could retaliate in a big way. And if they come after us in earnest, I doubt we could handle them. Besides, getting along benefits us in lots of ways, anyway." Rimuru explained.

Everyone nodded.

"That's about it. Do your best to follow these rules."

"Yes, sir!"

"Also, Elder Rigurd, I declare you the Goblin Lord. The lord of Goblins. Lead your village well." Rimuru said.

Rigurd began to cry in joy and kneeled in front of the slime.

"Yes, sir! I, Rigurd, will definitely complete this mission no matter what!" he swore.

"Good. I'm counting on you."

After the Assembly was over Amaryllis informed him of everything that happened while he was resting.

"Right now, the village isn't in any danger after the situation with the Direwolves was solved. They seem to get along now very well. They even allow the goblins to ride them. For now, I have ordered them to patrol around the village just to be sure. We also don't have any problems with food for now. The forest is full of fruits and hunting is also easier now with the Tempest Wolves. It should be enough for the whole village for a while. The problem is..."

Amaryllis looked at the shack the goblins were trying to build. Rimuru, Ranga, Rigurd, and Rigur saw what the problem was.

"I wouldn't call that a house," Rimuru commented monotonously.

Both Rigurd and Rigur flinched. Shortly after, the shack collapsed.

"This is most embarrassing," Rigurd admitted.

"Forgive us. There is no one with the skills to make clothes or built a shack correctly." Rigur sighed.

"Then how about we ask the Dwarves for help?" Amaryllis suggested.

"Dwarves! You mean the famous masters of metalworking?!" Rimuru asked shocked.

"Yes. The Dwarves live in the kingdom know as Dwargon. It's a trade town and the center of trade for all races. Thought it is a bit far from here, with the Tempest Wolves we shouldn't be gone for long." she explained.

"Then we should try going to Dwargon. Rigurd can you look after the village while we're away?"

"Yes! Leave everything to me!" Rigurd grinned.

After the preparations were done Rimuru was standing at the entrance of the village along with Amaryllis, Ranga, Rigur, Gobuta, and two other goblins along with four Tempest Wolves. It was decided that Amaryllis would ride on Ranga along with Rimuru since he was so small so Ranga had enough space for them together.

"Alright, we'll see you later!"

"Goodbye!" the village waved them off.

"Have a safe journey!" Rigurd wished them.

"Come back soon!"

And so Rimuru and Amaryllis started their journey to the kingdom of the dwarves, Dwargon.

* * *

 **Finally done! This is the longest chapter yet and took way longer than I thought it would. Anyway, I want to thank you all for supporting and following this story. I never thought it would get so popular but it fills me with great joy to see people enjoying my work even thought my grammar is bad as hell. I believe, I'll be able to update this once a week. Anyway here a few reviews.**

 **James Oliver Wood: Thanks for enjoying it. Hope you liked this chapter too. :)**

 **multyfangirl20: Hope you liked it. And the comment with the brother is funny. Maybe I'll use it.**

 **HuangBaiLin: Here it is :) I like your name. It has my Familyname**

 **iZuikaku: Though I already messaged you. I think I'll use the idea with the younger brother (sister)/older sister relationship. Veldora would be the best friend/ Brother-in-law. It would be funny.**

 **CallmeCrazylol: I have an idea for her unique Skill but I have to see when I could use her in a fight.**

 **Yaoilover956: Thank you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**


	5. Dwarves, Rimuru & Amaryllis

Rimuru and his friends followed the Ameld River to the north in search of artisans who can make clothing and houses for the goblins. They're heading to Dwargon, the Kingdom of the Dwarves. The slime is accompanied by Rigur and two other Goblins, and Gobuta, who says he's been to Dwargon before, is their guide. The Tempest Wolves that evolved from the Direwolves run as fast as the wind.

"Hey, no need to push yourself too hard," Rimuru said to Ranga.

"Yes, master!"Ranga answered and ran even faster than before. Amaryllis didn't seem to mind the speed at all. She wasn't even clinging to Ranga like the other goblins were.

"Why are you going even faster?!" Rimuru shouted while he tried to not fall off.

Time passed and the sun began to set. The group decided to rest at the river.

"Rigur-kun, who gave your brother his name? " Rimuru asked the goblin.

"I'm told he received his name from a passing Demon called Lord Gelmud. He saw potential in him." Rigur answered.

"Gel?"

"Gelmud. He's an officer in the Demon Lord's army," he explained.

"Oh..."

'Wait, Demon Lord's army?! There's a Demon Lord? Veldora said there was a hero, too...'

"Amaryllis do you recognize that name?" Rimuru turned to the spirit.

"Hm... The name doesn't tell me anything so he mustn't be someone important but it's not like I know all Demon Lords so I wouldn't know," she said.

"I see... Wait did you just said **Demon Lords** , as in more than one?!" Rimuru screeched in shock.

"Yes. Right now there are 10 known Demon Lords. 7 out of them are what we call True Demon Lords. Though they all have their own territory so it is quite rare to meet them. Even I have only met one but that wasn't the best moment..." Amaryllis said.

"Let me guess. Veldora?" Rimuru guessed.

"Veldora-sama destroyed one of the Demon Lords territories and has since then been on bad terms with her." she sighed.

"It must've been hard for you," Rimuru said.

"Veldora-sama knew I wished to learn how other races live but because of his strong aura and his love for rampaging we never got close to visiting their cities without being attacked or destroying something. He would always apologize for it. But I never minded. It was already enough for me to leave the mountains and see the world with my own eyes. And though I was never able to meet other people Veldora-sama's presence was more than enough for me." Amaryllis smiled with her eyes closed.

She remembered every time after they managed to flee after her husband destroyed something he would apologize for not being able to keep his promise. But she would always tell him that she didn't minded.

'Veldora you bastard! You're really lucky to have such a good wife! You better not screw up once you're free!' Rimuru thought.

"Don't worry. I'll take you to these places. Then you can tell him all about our adventures together. Who knows maybe we will be able to do something about it and he can take you out for a real date!" he encouraged her.

"That would be nice." Amaryllis smiled.

After the break was over they continued their journey to Dwargon. A day later the group was resting for the night. They started a fire and grilled some meat they brought for the journey.

"Gobuta," Rimuru called startling the little goblin.

"Yes!"

"What is the town we're heading for like?" he wondered.

"U-um... it's officially called the 'Armed Nation of Dwargon'. It's a beautiful city constructed from a modified natural cave system, and it's home not only to dwarves, but elves, humans, and lots more." Gobuta explained.

"Elves?!" Rimuru began to imagine beautiful women pointy ears and forgot to listen as Gobuta continued.

"Rimuru-sama?" Amaryllis called out which snapped him out of his fantasies.

"I-is it okay for monsters like me to enter Dwargon?" Rimuru asked hastily.

"No need to worry. Dwargon is a neutral city with a free market. All fighting is prohibited in the kingdom under the king's authority." Rigur answered.

"I see..."

"Rumors say that in the last thousand years the dwarven army lead by the dwarven king has never lost."

"A thousand years?! That is impressive!"

'No one would be dumb enough to get on that king's bad side'

"So we just have to mind our own business."

"That's right." Rigur agreed speaking over Gobuta who said something about trouble but was ignored.

After three days the group has finally arrived near the entrance of Dwargon. They could see the entrance from the cliff they were standing on.

'So that's where the elves... I mean, the dwarves are, huh? I hope some beautiful elves... I mean, some skilled dwarves are waiting there for us.' Rimuru tried to stay focused on their goal but the thoughts of elves living there distracted him.

The group walked towards the forest where Rigur, Ranga and the rest would wait.

"Are you sure you want to go in with just Gobuta and Amaryllis-sama, Rimuru-sama?" Rigu asked again.

"Yeah. We don't want to draw too much attention by going in a big group. I'll take Gobuta along to show us around." Rimuru told them.

"But!"

"We'll be fine!" Gobuta reassured them but they were still worried.

"Don't worry. We'll be back soon, so wait for us here." the slime ordered and the trio walked toward the entrance.

"Please be careful."

They waited for their turn to enter the city.

"The inspection is quite vigilant. The line didn't even move forward much." Rimuru commented at the long line.

"It can't be helped. After all, we are the one who enters their home. It's not like they can let every person enter." Amaryllis said.

"You're right."

"Once we are inside, we can move around as we please," Gobuta explained.

"Mhm..."

"Hey, hey, hey!" someone shouted from behind.

The trio turned around and saw two men glaring at them. _(they are from the manga not from the anime. For some reasons they look better there and not like bandits like in the anime)_

"What's a couple of monsters doing here?" the guy with the shorter hair sneered.

"We're not inside yet, so we can still kill it, right?" the guy with the cape said.

"Hey, you there, pretty lady. Are these monsters bothering you? How about you keep us company after we saved you." he smirked eyeing the maiden's body.

Amaryllis answered them with a cold glare.

'Crap, I better do something about this.'

"Hey Gobuta, do you still remember our first rule I said before?" Rimuru said.

" Of course, sir! It's 'do not attack humans!'" the goblin saluted.

"Alright, then close your eyes and cover your ears," he ordered.

"I don't understand but okay!" he said and did as he was told.

"Oi! You clearly are just a mob monster, don't you ignore us!" the guy yelled.

"Mob? Is that referring to me?" Rimuru asked.

"Of course we're talking about you! Something like a slime, they are of course the thrashiest mob!"

"Oh? So I look like a slime?!" he mocked.

"This guy dares to mock us... Seems like you won't know your worth if we don't teach you some lessons." the other guy sneered and drew his sword.

"Kukuku, since when did you start to mistake me as a slime? Allow me to show you my true form!"

Rimuru used his Skill [Mimic] and transformed into a huge Tempest Wolf which looked similar to Ranga but much bigger. He hoped they would back off now since he wasn't sure if he could hold back his power but unfortunately they weren't scared.

"You just changed your appearance! Did you think you could scare us off with that?!" the guy sneered.

'Just run away already, damn it.'

Good grief... Alright, fine! Come at me!" Rimuru snarled.

The two guys attacked him with their other companions who have appeared out of nowhere but their attacks didn't do anything. Rimuru tried to scare them off with [Menance]. Unfortunately, his roar was too powerful for the humans which caused many of them to faint or flee.

The guards heard the disturbance and threw the trio into a prison. Gobuta was tied up with rope while Rimuru was put into a barrel. Amaryllis just sat there quietly.

"You really have done it now, Rimuru-sama." she sighed at their situation.

"I'm sorry..." he cried from the barrel.

"Well, since you were a slime, a goblin, and a woman, they probably saw you as easy targets." the head guard said while reading the reports of them.

"I was only trying to scare them off, really... I'm really sorry for all the trouble!" Rimuru apologized.

"Well, what you've said agrees with the witness reports..."

"Captain! We've got trouble!" another guard shouted and rushed over to them.

"There's an Armorsaurus in the mine!"

"What?! Where's the suppression force?!" the head guard asked.

"They're already on route, but Garm and his brothers were deep in the mine gathering magic ore, and they were badly hurt! Because of the war preparations, there aren't enough potions. If this goes one..." he reported.

"Don't say dumb things! They are like my own brothers! How can I let them die so easily?!" the head guard yelled in frustration.

While the guards were distracted Rimuru jumped out of the barrel and left the prison.

"Captain, captain," he called the guard.

"Hm? Ah, why did you come out by yourself?!" he yelled when he saw the slime standing in front of him.

"Now, now, this isn't the time for that, right? Look, you need that, don't you?" Rimuru said and pointed at the barrel which is now filled with full potion.

"This is..."

"Healing potions. The best around! You can drink it or apply it directly!" he explained.

"Huh?"

"Why not give it a try?"

The head guard was skeptical but he didn't have anything to lose anyway so he took the barrel.

"Captain! You are going to trust the word of a monster?" the other guard asked.

"We don't have time! Let's go!" he ordered with the barrel now on this shoulder.

"Yes, Captain Kaido!" the guard said and rushed out.

"You better stay in your cell!" Kaido said and followed the guard.

"Hopefully, they will be quick..." Rimuru mumbled and walked back into the cell.

"For now, we can only wait for them to return," Amaryllis said.

While they waited Amaryllis watched Rimuru play with his threads by forming different things while Gobuta fell asleep. Rimurum decided to punish him by hanging him upside down with his threads. Soon after they heard steps walking towards them. Kaido has appeared along with three other dwarves.

"You have saved them! Thank you very much!" Kaido said.

"I heard you gave us that potions! Thank you!" Dwarf 1 (Garm) said.

"It's really unbelievable even if I think back about it, my arm that was cut into shreds had already recovered." Dwarf 2 said (Doldo)

"The third dwarf (Mild) only nodded.

"But really, it's the first time I've seen such an amazing potion. Just say it if you there's anything I can help you with." Kaido said and opened the door to the cell.

The next day Rimuru and Amaryllis decided to go visit a smithery. Kaido guided them towards one he knew. Along the way, the two were amazed at the civilized atmosphere around them. Rimuru saw how curious Amaryllis was by everything.

"Amaryllis. How about you take the day off and look around here?" the slime suggested.

"Eh? Is it really okay?" the spirit really wanted to look around but she wasn't sure if they should separate.

"Don't worry. The city is safe here and I'm only going to talk to the blacksmith so I won't cause trouble. Besides, this is the first time you get to truly explore a city, right? You should enjoy it." he reassured her.

"Alright, I'll trust you." she smiled.

"We'll see each other later. Just enjoy your day off." Rimuru said and walked off with Kaido.

'Now where to start...' Amaryllis was overjoyed as she walked through the city. Looking at the shops without any disturbances. Time slowly passed at it was nearly evening when Amaryllis decided that she can visit one more shop before she returns to Rimuru.

"Maybe I should get something as a souvenir for Veldora-sama." she smiled as she walked through the different shops to look for something she could get Veldora.

She stopped in front of a flower shop when she saw some beautiful red flowers there.

"How pretty..." the maiden crouched in front of the flowers and caressed the pedals gently.

"Do you like them, miss?" a female voice startled her out of her thoughts.

Amaryllis turned around to see an elf girl smiling at her.

"Y-yes. May I ask what these flowers are called?" she stuttered embarrassed at being caught staring.

"These are called Amaryllis. We also have some white ones if you are interested." the elf said.

"Amaryllis..."

 _~ 495 years ago~_

 _Amaryllis and Veldora have just arrived at a beautiful lake and decided to take a break. While Veldora was taking a nape Amaryllis stared at her own mirror image in the lake. Even though weeks have passed since she was given the name 'Amaryllis' and became the wife of Veldora, she still wasn't really used at her new form._

 _"What are you doing?" Veldora grunted as he watched his wife frown at her image._

 _"I'm still not really used at this form. I never have seen another Ice Maiden like me at the Mountains so it's a bit strange," she answered._

 _"I don't know why you think it's strange. You look beautiful to me. Better than these annoying humans would ever be."_

 _Amaryllis blushed at his compliment and hid her flushed cheeks with her hands. Veldora laughed at her flushed face._

 _'Only she can be so cute.' he thought._

 _The couple lay side by side as they enjoyed the warm day in the sun._

 _"Hey, Veldora-sama?" she called._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Why did you give me the name 'Amaryllis'?" she asked and looked up to his eyes._

 _"Why do you ask?" he grunted._

 _"I'm just curious."_

 _"Amaryllis is the name of a flower. I was told it represents Beauty, Elegance, Innocence, and Purity. Unlike other flowers, they bloom when the weather changes to winter. It is said to be very beautiful, though I never saw one myself." the dragon explained._

 _"You named me after such a beautiful flower..."_

 _"Yes, just like the innocence and pureness I saw in you at our first meeting you grew to become very beautiful and elegant in my eyes. I believe this name fits you perfectly." he smiled._

 _"I wonder what a true Amaryllis looks like." Amaryllis smiled and leaned against him._

 _"We just have to find one on our way. Shouldn't be so hard to find one flower." Veldora chuckled._

 _"I wouldn't know. After all, Veldora-sama would destroy everything around once we arrive at a town so we never get to sightseeing." she teased._

 _"You little," Veldora grunted._

 _"Hahaha"_

 _Together they dozed off, hugged by the warm light the sun shines on them._

'So these are Amaryllis...' she thought while the elf showed her white Amaryllis.

"Excuse me but do you have some seeds of it. I would like to grow them myself," she asked the elf.

"We do have some seeds. But are you sure? Amaryllis only grow in a cool environment. It could be a bit tricky." the elf asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure. I would also like to purchase some other seeds."

An hour has passed since Amaryllis entered the flower shop. She left the store with many different kinds of flower seeds and a book on gardening which the elf gave her.

'Now I can grow my own Amaryllis. I have to show them to Veldora-sama once he returns.' she smiled.

'I wonder what kind of face he will make if I present them to him.'

"Ah, you're the miss who was with Rimuru-dana!" a voice said.

The Maiden turned around and saw Kaido running towards her.

"Kaido-dono? Is something the matter."

"Actually..."

Kaido explained how after Rimuru helped his brother, Kaijin the blacksmith, they went to celebrate it when his brother and Rimuru assaulted the country's minister. Together they walked to the prison where Rimuru once again was held in a cell along with 4 other dwarves. The Spirit wasn't happy about this at all and let them all know it.

"So, who was the one who told me that they won't cause trouble and not to worry," Amaryllis said with an angry symbol on her head.

"I'm sorry." Rimuru apologized while the maiden scolded him.

"It was you who told us to not draw any attention to us and here you are again after punching their minister."

"I'm really sorry!" the slime bowed or at least tried to bow with his mucilage body.

The dwarves watched as the little slime with so amazing powers gets scolded by a beauty with a scary glare.

'Rimuru-sama, hang in there...' they thought as the slime got smaller and smalled the more she talked.

The next day Amaryllis left Dwargon to inform Rigu and the others of what has happened in the city. Rimuru said he would join them after his trial.

"Amaryllis-sama, will it really be alright?" Rigur asked her worried as they looked at the large entrance of Dwargon.

"Don't worry. I believe everything will be alright," she reassured him.

Just like she said Rimuru returned along with the 4 dwarves. Rigur and the others were overjoyed to see him. Rimuru explained that they were exiled from Dwargon but the 4 dwarves were skilled in their crafts and would join their village to help them. With their goal accomplished they were on their way home to the goblin village.

* * *

 **And the next chapter is done! Thank you all for the continuing support you give me and all the new followers. I'm so happy to see people enjoy this. T^T**

 **Reviews:**

 **Moonlight puppet: Well, his sister knows. Other than them and Rimuru no one knows. There are some people who knows she travels with him but they don't know what kind of relationship they have**

 **Toa Solaric: He does have Great Sage but it would be to annoying to write everything that things says. So Amaryllis may help him understand some things that happen in the story but Great Sage helps him understand things from his side like when he analize something or doesn't understand something which is common sense in this world. As for Shion and Shuna, I think I'll write some jealouse moments until they realize that she's married. XD**

 **CallmeCrazylol: Hm, well I would say she's stronger than most monster in the village like stronger than the Onis but I'm not so sure yet. I think she's on the same level as Kaido and Frey.**

 **Plattwe: Don't you mean Episode 17? Or is it still at Episode 14?**

 **Does someone know a Beta Reader who could help me with this. My gramamr is truly horrible. I really would like some help here. If someone is intereted pls message me.**


	6. Fire Spirit Ifrit

**It's here! Though it's one week too late I was able to finish it! d(_ ) If someone is wondering why it took me so long I have two words for you. Life sucks! Nothing else needs to be said. Though this chapter has frustrated me quite a bit as I was working on it I was able to finish it and I'm quite happy with it. So without any further comments from my side, enjoy!**

* * *

Once their journey back home ended a new challenge appeared for our favorite slime Rimuru.

"Uh, Rigurd... What is this?" Rimuru asked suspiciously as he looked at the huge crowd of little goblins which weren't there when they left the village.

"They all heard the rumor about the Great Rimuru-sama and came here from the nearby Goblin villages to seek protection." the village head explained.

"O-Oh..." he didn't know what to say as the crowd welcomed them back.

He asked the Great Sage what would happen if he chased them away. With Veldora's disappearance, they wouldn't survive alone, so Rimuru decided to take them in and name all 500 of them. Before Rimuru went back to sleep mode he asked Amaryllis to take care of everything until he wakes up.

The first thing that needed to be done is a place for everyone to sleep. But sadly the village was too small for over 700 people. It was decided to build a new village in a bigger place. While Rimuru slept, Amaryllis ordered Kaijin to take some Hobgoblins and find a new area for their village. The trees there would also need to be cut off before they could start to build. While this was done the rest of the village packed their belongings and prepared for the moving. The two dwarves Garm and Doldo began to sew new clothes for the goblins while the third brother Mild made some plans for the constructions of the new houses.

Soon after Rimuru's recovery, the whole village moved to the area where their new village would be built. It will take a long time until the village is complete but with the help of the dwarves the process was going well. With Kaijins skill as a blacksmith, the village doesn't have to worry about the tools they needed for the construction nor about weapons to defend themselves. And with Mild as the leader of the construction team, the goblins wouldn't have any problems building houses.

A few weeks had passed since Rimuru and the others have returned from Dwargon. The foundation of a new city is being laid and plans are made to build a water pipe control where the water they get from the river will be purified and distributed to all households once the houses are finished. For now, they are redirecting the water from the river to the village. And while the houses are still under construction they use tents for lodging.

While Rimuru was taking a walk with Ranga Amaryllis walked around the city to look at their process.

"It seems like everything is coming along perfectly. Veldora-sama will be really surprised once he comes back." Amaryllis smiled.

"Lady Amaryllis!" she heard Rigurd calling her name and turned around to see the goblin rushing towards her.

"What's wrong, Rigurd?"

"Rigur and the goblin riders saw some suspicious individuals around the forest. It seems like they were chased by giant ants. Before Rigur could help them they ran away as more ants chased after them." he reported

"From which monster race were they?"

"Not monsters, they were humans. The Riders weren't sure what they should do as the number of ants was too much for them and so they returned to the village."

"I see... If the giant ants have caught these humans then nothing else can be done but it would be problematic if the ants somehow find their way to the village..." Amaryllis thought out loud.

" I thought so too. Unfortunately, Rimuru-sama is still not back so I have come to you. How should he handle this situation, Lady Amaryllis?"

"It can't be helped. I will go to take care of them. Once Rigur and the others have taken a break they should join me. If Rimuru-sama returns before me please inform him that I'll be away for a bit." Amaryllis said.

"Yes!"

Amaryllis left the village and walked towards the forest. She searched around for any hints of the ants and humans.

"Hm... It doesn't seem like the ants are near. Maybe they returned back to their nest..."

Suddenly she heard screams coming from the forest.

"Or maybe not..." Amaryllis sighed and rushed towards the direction where the screams are coming from.

When Amaryllis arrived she saw 4 humans in front of a group of giant ants. She recognized the trio as the group she saw in the cave along with Rimuru but it was the woman with the mask that caught her interest.

"That power..." The maiden watched as the woman slew all the ants with her flame covered sword. She didn't realize that one of the ants survived her attacks.

"Shizu-san, behind you!" the young girl yelled.

Shizu turned around and was about to attack the ants but she suddenly keeled over in pain.

"That's enough."

All of a sudden the area around them began to freeze up and the ant began to turn into huge blocks of ice.

"What?" the humans shivered as it began to get colder with all the ice around them.

" Don't worry, that was my Skill [Absolute Freeze]. Unless I see you as enemies you won't share the same fate as these ants."

The group of humans turned around and saw Amaryllis walking towards them.

"W-who are you?" the leader of the group asked as he pointed his swords towards her but she ignored them and turned around to see Rigur and the goblin riders arriving.

"Rigur, you guys take care of them and bring them back to the village. I'll return first."

"Yes!" Rigur saluted and Amaryllis walked back to the village.

"That flame wasn't just some ordinary magic..." she thought as she remembered how that woman, Shizu controlled the flames.

'Something is coming... And it's not something good.'

After Rigur took the humans away, Rimuru returned. Rigurd explained how they have captured humans and are now hosting them in one of the tents. Amaryllis didn't say anything about her suspicious as it seems like Rimuru took an interest in them. She carried Rimuru to the tent where Rigurd has taken the humans to.

"What are those four up to?" Rimuru asked Rigurd.

"Well..." Before Rigurd could answer they heard someone shouting from inside the tent.

"Hey, damn it! I wanted that meat!"

"How cruel! I roasted that meat with so much effort!" a girl yelled.

"Listen, man! I won't yield if it comes to food!" another man yelled,

Rimuru looked at the Goblin Lord with a bewildered look.

"I'm sorry... They said they were starving, so I gave them food."

"Oh, that's great! Helping those in need is a good thing!" Rimuru praised.

"Yes, sir! Thank you very much! I hope to dedicate myself to doing just that!"

"Rimuru-sama, Lady Amaryllis, go on in." Rigur opened the curtain for them.

They walked inside and saw the humans sitting on the floor eating BBQ. They looked up when they heard them enter and looked at them with bulging cheeks. It seems like they were really starving as they stuffed more food into their already full mouths. Only Shizu was eating her food calmly.

"Guest, I fear we have little to offer but make yourselves at home. Allow me to introduce to you, our master, the Great Rimuru-sama! And our second chief in command, Lady Amaryllis!" Rigurd introduced them.

"A slime?" the three adventures asked shocked.

"Got a problem with that?" Rimuru questioned.

"Uh, no..."

'That threw them down the loop. Maybe I should do something to show them I'm harmless.' thought Rimuru and introduced himself with a cute voice.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Rimuru the slime! I'm not a bad slime!"

Everyone was confused by his strange introduction except for Shizu who tried to hold in her laughter. The trio looked at her.

"Shizu-san?"

Rimuru was surprised that she understood his joke.

"We apologize. We never expected to be saved by monsters, but we do appreciate it." the leader said and bowed.

"Oh and thank you for the meat. It's delicious." the girl added.

"T-thank you for your help. I didn't expect to find Goblins building a village here." the other guy said.

"So, who are you guys?" Rimuru asked.

"I'm Caval. For what it's worth, I'm the leader of this party."

"I'm Elen!"

"Hello. I'm Gido. Nice to meet you." the trio introduced themselves.

"And this is a temporary member who just happens to be on the same way as us, Shizu," Caval said and pointed to the woman with the mask.

"May I ask why you all are all the way out here?" Amaryllis asked.

"We're here at the request of the Guildmaster in the Kingdom of Blumund," Caval told them everything without hesitating that he was telling that to monsters.

It seems like the Guildmaster of Blumund, one of the nations bordering the Great Forest of Jura, asked them to investigate the area. It was to be expected that the other nations would be curious about the forest with Veldora disappearing from the cave.

"As you can see, we're in the middle of building a village, but well... does the Guild have some problem with that?" the slime asked them.

"I don't think so. Right?"

"Yeah. It's not something the Guild has any say in. What about the country, though?"

"Hm... I have no idea, myself."

"I see. Well, I get it now. You should stay here tonight and get some good rest." Rimuru said.

"Thank you very much!" the humans bowed.

"Treat them well." the slime told the goblins.

"Yes, sir!"

Later on, Amaryllis gave the trio a tour of the village while Rimuru was talking with Shizu.

"It's really strange... To think the goblins would build their own village." Caval commented as they watched the goblins built a house.

"Is that so? But didn't you humans also built your own kingdoms?" Amaryllis said as she showed them the smithery.

"You're right... Well, we can't really say anything as we did the same." he laughed.

"Amaryllis-san may I ask what you are?" Elen asked.

"Ah, I'm not surprised. I may look like a human but I'm actually an Ice Maiden." she smiled.

"Ice Maiden?"

"Yes, it's the evolved form of an Ice Spirit."

"What?!" the trio yelled.

"I-ice Spirit... You mean the rumored ice monster who would slaughter everyone who would take a step into the Spirit Mountains?!" Gido asked nervously.

"The creature who are rumored to hate humans so much that they would capture them and torment them for all eternity?!" Caval trembled.

"You don't have to worry. I don't have a grudge against humans." Amaryllis waved their worries off.

"But is it true that Ice Spirits are born out of the rage inside of a humans heart and wish to seek revenge on the humans for their pain?" Elen asked.

"Well that is true, but it's not like I remember what I was like as a human so it's alright," she reassured them.

"I see. Then it should be fine." the trio laughed in relief.

Amaryllis smiled as they continued their tour but she got the feeling that something bad is about to happen.

She looked towards the cliff where she felt the omnivorous presence from before.

"I wasn't imagining it after all..."

The next day, the adventurers were ready to leave the village and go back to Blumund. Suddenly Shizu came to a halt. The others were confused about why she stopped.

"Shizu-san?" Elen called but Shizu didn't react to it.

Amaryllis felt that something bad was about to happen. Shizu's mask fell down onto the ground and a fire pillar surrounded her.

"Shizu-san!" Elen yelled and tried to rush over to her but her comrades stopped her.

They could only watch the sky began to darken and black clouds appeared.

Shizu's body got surrounded by even more fire.

"Shizu... Shizue Izawa?"

"Isn't Shizue Izawa... the Conqueror of Flames?!" Gido realized

"Y-you mean the hero of the guild from about 50 years ago?!" Elen yelled in surprise.

"Shit! Wasn't she retired." Caval cursed.

"This isn't good," Amaryllis mumbled as the fire grew more and more.

"Rigurd, Rigur. Evacuate the others." Rimuru ordered.

The two goblins nodded and rushed back to the village.

They watched as the fire began to devour her body and a new creature appeared from the flames.

"So it really was him..." Amaryllis watched as the creature awakened.

"Amaryllis, what is that thing?!" Rimuru asked her.

"The Fire Spirit, Ifrit. I heard rumors about his disappearance from the Dwelling of the Spirits but to think that he really was possessing her body..." she mumbled in shock.

"The Fire Spirit, Ifrit... There's no mistake, Shizu really is..."

"...the legendary hero, the Conqueror of Flames."

"How did it come to this..." Rimuru whispered.

"I fear her body has reached its limit and Ifrit took this chance to possess her..." Amaryllis grimaced.

Ifrit roared a powerful roar which sent everything around him flying as three fire pillars appeared around him. Three salamanders appeared from the flames and began to set everything around them on fire.

"Damn it! We just built all that!" Rimuru yelled angrily.

"Don't worry." Amaryllis activated her Skill and everything around them froze into ice.

'Great Sage, what is this?" Rimuru asked.

 **"Answer. The Skill [Absolute Freeze] lets the user freeze everything around them. Its Ice is so cold nothing is able to melt it down. Only the user can unfreeze everything"**

'Amazing...'

"Rimuru-sama let me take care of the salamanders."

"Alright. Be careful."

Rimuru summoned Rang and dashed towards Ifrit.

"Amaryllis-san, please let us help you." Elen pleaded.

"It is too dangerous. You guys should get out of here."

"We can't do that," Kaval said and pulled out his sword.

"I don't know why she's suddenly out for blood..."

"But she's our comrade!" Gido continued.

"We can't just leave her!" Elen shouted.

"You guys..." Amaryllis was surprised by their courage.

"I understand. Then you guys take care of that one salamander while I take the other two." Amaryllis ordered and floated up towards the monsters.

The salamanders saw her coming and spat fireballs in her direction.

Amaryllis evaded them and created a bow out of ice.

 **"Ice Arrow!"** Amaryllis hit the salamander directly into his head and it exploded.

She tried to hit the other one with the arrow but it dodged her attacks.

"The how about this!" Amaryllis flew out of its sight.

Ice shards began to form around the salamander, caging him in the air.

 **"Freezing Spears!"** The ice shards impaled the monsters whole body and exploded.

Meanwhile, Elen and her group were trying to take down the last salamander but it wouldn't stay still. Amaryllis saw that something was wrong with that monster and rushed towards them.

"Look out!"

She landed in front of them and created a shield out of ice. Just seconds later the salamander exploded in front of them.

"That was close... Is everyone alright?" Amaryllis sighed in relief.

"We're alright. Thanks for the save." Kaval said.

At the same time, Rimuru was able to defeat Ifrit and consumed the fire spirit with [Predator]The clouds began to clear away and the sun shined down at them.

Once again Rimuru and his friends defeated their enemies and peace returned for now.

* * *

 **So how was it? I know the fight scene might not be that special and my grammar sucks like always... But I'm not an author, I just write to enjoy even though I'm a noob. If people are wondering why I said the goblins captured the humans it's what was written in the Webnovel. As I not only use the Anime but also the Manga and Webnovel as my base it can happen that some things are different than from the Anime. It was a bit strange to see the same thing in three different ways but I just mixed it up together. Anyway, I want to thank you all for the continuing support. Again it makes me happy to see people enjoy it. I'll continue to try my best!** **(●≧ω≦)9**

 **Reviews:**

 **Toa Solaric: I know, but no one would believe them over the prime minister and since that guy is such a pathetic loser he would play the innocent victim who was hurt by a monster it was believed that Rimuru also helped Kaijin with assaulting him.**

 **Shane: First, sorry for not mentioning you in the last chapter. I didn't know how to approve reviews from guest so I had to find it first. (^▽^;) Second, I glad you are enjoying it. I believe Amaryllis relationship with Rimuru will go through the next level with the next chapter, probably... Wait and see! As for when Veldora will finally be free. I already know how their reunion will happen. I'm so want to write it now!**

 **Z-One: Good idea! Maybe I'll do this someday. We'll see.**

 **CallmeCrazylol: The whole village shall be showered in flowers! (●≧ω≦)9**

 **Plattwe: I see. I only watch my Animes with Subs since I don't really like the sound of other languages in Animes. Well as this chapter is posted I have already watched Episode 20 so... PURE BLISS (● ∀ )**

 **multyfangirl20: Why should I take away the surprise? It would be much more fun to have them get all these surprised at once. (￣▼￣)**

 **inFamousSlyMonkey: Thank you** **(≧▽≦)**

 **Great Evil Beast: That might have been true, well too late. I'm actually a fan of FF where the OC isn't changing much of the plot but everyone has a different preference so it's alright.**

 **Esteban Chamy: Thank you (≧▽≦)**


	7. The End of an Era

**An update. I finished an update! But before you read it I have to warn you guys. I'm not the best in writing emotional parts. So if you find this chapter a bit cringy then I'm sorry _/＼●_**

* * *

A full week has passed since Rimuru devoured the Fire Spirit Ifrit. Unfortunately, the village had to start over again with the constructions of the houses after Ifrit and his salamanders destroyed most of their process. But the truly saddest matter was the condition of Shizue Izawa. After Ifrit was separated from her body she fell into a coma and had yet to wake up. For now, Rimuru was staying by her side while Amaryllis accompanied Elen and the others.

"I wonder if Shizu-san is alright..." Elen sighed as they walked towards the tent where Shizu was resting.

The group wanted to surprise her with some flowers they picked with the help of Amaryllis who knew a place in the forest where flowers grew.

"No need to worry, Rimuru's with her." Kaval comforted her.

"He's right. Those recovery portions he gave us were amazing, so I'm sure she's going to be fine right Amaryllis?" Gido said and looked back at the maiden who followed them.

"Ah? I'm mean yes... You don't have to worry, Elen. I'm sure Rimuru-sama is taking good care of her." Amaryllis answered softly.

"You're right." Elen smiled and they resumed their walk to the tent.

'Rimuru...' Amaryllis thought back to the conversation she had with the slime.

~A few days ago~

 _The day after their battle with Ifrit the goblins returned to the village and began to clean up the mess the spirit had caused. The adventure trio was lead to another tent to rest up while Rimuru and Amaryllis cared for Shizu._

 _"It doesn't seem like she took any damage from the fight with Ifrit. She should have been better after I gave her the recovery potion but yet..." Rimuru mumbled as they watched over the sleeping Shizu._

 _"I fear the damage was more than we thought it was..." Amaryllis whispered and patted the woman's head._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Normally spirits don't have any reason to possess the bodies of humans, especially a superior spirit like Ifrit who would never give up his freedom for humans. The only times where spirits would be forced into a humans body is if that human is a Summoned one." Amaryllis explained._

 _"Shizu told me that she was a summoned one from my world. But what do they have to do with spirits?" Rimuru asked._

 _"Do you remember when Veldora-sama told you about the differences between Otherwolders and Summoned Ones?"_

 _"Hm... he said that 30 mages are needed to summon someone from another world in order for them to last a few days. And how the Summons are expected to be some kind of weapon for the summoners. They also use magic to curse the summons to never betray them."_

 _"That's right. In order for them to fulfill their purpose, the summoned ones are always given specific powers suited for that purpose. But since the old bodies are not able to produce these powers a new body is given to them. At that time, the body takes in a massive amount of magic and begins to acquire abilities."_

 _"So what is the purpose of the spirits then?"_

 _"When a summoning is performed, there are times when a child is summoned. For the children, the massive amount of magic is too much for their growing body. Soon the body will break under the pressure from it. In order to prevent their bodies to collapse a spirit can take possession of the body and stabilize the rampaging magic inside of them." Amaryllis finished with a sad gaze._

 _"In other words..." Rimuru whispered._..

 _"Yes, I believe Shizu was able to live this long because Ifrit was inside her. But now with him gone her body won't be able to stabilize the magic inside of her any longer. It also means..."_

 _"Shizu doesn't have much time left..."_

 _"Yes..."_

 _Everything was silent as Rimuru fell into his thoughts._

 _"Do you think we can find another spirit to inhabit her body? Like Ifrit did?" Rimuru asked_

 _"I fear, we don't have much time left. The Dwelling of Spirit has many entrances and I don't know where they are. And even if we could find one Shizu wouldn't survive the journey in her condition..."_

 _"So there is nothing we can do..."_

 _Amaryllis saw how devasted Rimuru was by her words. She had seen how happy he was when he found another person from his world. It must be devastating to know that he would lose her so soon after meeting her._

 _"Maybe I can-"_

 _"No!" Rimuru interrupted her._

 _"Rimuru-sama..."_

 _"I know what you want to say... There is a chance that Shizu can survive if you take the place of Ifrit but I can't ask you to do this. If it means I would have to exchange another life to save her, then I won't allow it. Besides Veldora would be angry with me if I allowed it." the slime declared._

 _"I understand. I won't mention it again..." Amaryllis said which calmed him down._

 _"I know you mean it well and I'm thankful for it. But I think we should ask Shizu what she really wants once she wakes up..."_

~Present~

'I wonder it Rimuru-sama will be alright...' the maiden thought.

Soon they arrived at the tent where Shizu was resting. Ranga was sitting there so it meant Rimuru must also be inside.

"Lady Amaryllis." The group turned around and saw Rigurd walking towards them.

"Oh, are you here to visit our patient?" he wondered as he saw the trio with her.

"Yeah. Are you, as well, Rigurd?" Kaval asked.

"Yes. I was just bringing a change of clothes for Lady Shizu," he said and walked towards the curtain.

"Rimuru-sama, we're coming in."

Rigurd paused at the entrance as he saw a blue-haired naked person standing in the middle of the tent. The others also looked inside and were surprised by the sight.

"Master," Ranga called which surprised the adventure.

"That body..."

"EH?!" The trio yelled in shock.

"Th-That's Rimuru?!" Kaval shouted as he pointed at the young human.

The person turned around and the group saw golden eyes looking at them with tears trailing down his face. But what surprised everyone was how similar he looked to Shizu. No one moved as they all continued to stare at each other until Amaryllis decided to take the reign.

"Rigurd would you please lead them out for a bit. I wish to talk to Rimuru-sama alone." Amaryllis said as she took the clothes the goblin had carried out of his hands.

"Y-yes, I understand." the goblin king stuttered and took the adventure trio out along with Ranga.

Amaryllis walked towards Rimuru and handed him the clothes.

"Rimuru-sama, you should change into these..." she mumbled softly.

"Yes..."

She waited while Rimuru changed into a white shirt along with dark blue pants. He threw the blue fur coat around his shoulder.

"Rimuru-sama, this form... is part of your Skill [Mimic], right?"

"Yes, I gained this form after I used [Predator]... Shizu told me... that she disliked this world and wished not to be a part of it any longer..." Rimuru mumbled as he looked at his hand.

"I see..." Amaryllis saw that Shizu's death took a huge toll out of him.

Rimuru felt something wet sliding down his cheeks. When he touched it with his fingers he realized that they were tears. His tears.

"Huh? Why am I crying? How strange... Even though I just met her..." Rimuru laughed. He tried to hide his sorrow as he couldn't allow others to see his weak side. He has a village to lead. He couldn't show them how devasted it was for him. But Amaryllis saw through him. She took a few steps towards him and gently took him into her arms.

"H-hey, wait, Amary-" Rimuru stuttered.

"It's alright now... No one else is here...You don't have to hide your true feelings any longer... Just let them all out." she whispered gently.

Something inside of Rimuru broke and the tears he had tried to stop before rolled down more and more. Rimuru placed his arms around her waist and cried. Amaryllis didn't say anything as Rimuru cried his heart out and gently patted his head.

Rimuru remembered the time when he was stabbed to death and was reincarnated into this world without. How he met Veldora and was informed that there was no way to return home. The joy he felt when he was told that there may be other people from his world. The time when he first stepped outside the cave and suddenly became the leader of the goblins. Suddenly he had this huge responsibility on his shoulder. He had to protect this little village from the danger of this world. He had to provide food, clothing, and shelter in order for them to live a good life.

He had to travel to Dwargon to find help for their village. Instead of a peaceful time there, he was attacked by humans before he even stepped into the city. He was thrown into the prison two times and was nearly charged with assault in front of the king. And now after he finally found someone from the other world like him he had to separate the thing that was keeping her alive all this time and is now a dwelling inside of him. All this time he had to be the stronger one. He had to be in charge. He couldn't allow himself to be weak in front of his people. He had to be the wise and powerful leader they needed.

But know all these feelings, his sadness, frustration, anger are finally set free as he cried everything out of his heart.

A few minutes later Rimuru had cried out all the feelings he had piled inside of him. Right now his head was laying on Amaryllis lap as she softly pets his head. The slime was trying to organize his thoughts as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey Amaryllis..." he whispered.

"What is it?"

"Thank you... For being there for me..."

Amaryllis only smiled gently.

"You know... You don't have to be so formal with me calling me -sama... I see you as my family after all."

"Family?"

"Yes... After I ate Veldora you helped me understand my powers more. You gave me advises whenever I was confused about something and you never forced me into some role I had to play. You let me be myself and cared for me... Truthfully you feel like a big sister to me..." Rimuru blushed as he realized what he said and tried to hide his face.

Amaryllis smiled down at him.

"I also feel the same. Rimuru is someone very important to me too."

"Really?" Rimuru jumped out of her lap and looked into her eyes.

"Yes. Through all the time we spent together I have come to see you as my family.

"Then... Can I call you Nee-san..." Rimuru blushed and played with his hands.

"Yes." She smiled.

After Rimuru took some time to sort out his feelings the sun has begun to set. He called back the trio along with Rigurd and Ranga.

The three adventures stood in front of them while Rigurd and Ranga watched from the door. Rimumu explained how Shizu was unable to live without Ifrit and died in the end. Of course, the trio was devasted by her passing.

"I see... So Shizu-san passed on." Kaval mumbled as they looked at him.

"Are you really Rimuru? No matter how I look at it, it's a bit..." Gido asked.

Both Rigurd and Ranga were angered by his doubt.

"There can be no doubt!" Rigurd yelled while Ranga snarled at his question.

"Did you really think I wouldn't recognize my master just because his body changed?!"

"Uh, no I didn't mean it that way... "Ka said as he held both his hands up.

"It's just, well..." The group looked back towards the bed.

"You look a bit like a smaller Shizu."

"It's true. See?" Rimuru turned back into his original slime form and plopped down into the bed.

"Wow!"

"That's quite remarkable." Both Kaval and Gido praised. Only Elen wasn't impressed by this act.

"Did you eat Shizu-san? The way you ate Ifrit?" She asked as tears gathered under her eyes.

"It was the only burial I could give her. I'm sorry I didn't consult you, her travel companions, first." he apologized.

"Well... If this is what Shizu-san wanted, there was no other choice." Kaval said.

"Sorry, Elen. You probably think this was unreasonable." the slime turned to the young girl.

Elen was silent for a few seconds but then she gave them a sad smile.

"No. I just wish I could have said goodbye to her."

"Shizu-san said she was really happy, to be able to meet and become comrades with you guys on her last journey. Though she also said you were a bit danger-prone." the slime told them.

Both Gido and Elen looked towards their supposed leader. Kaval saw their looks and was insulted.

"Hey! Why are you looking at me that way?!" he shouted.

"Well, you know..." Elen mumbled and looked towards Gido.

"Yeah." Gido understood what she meant and grinned.

"Well, what about the time you got caught in that pitfall?!" Kaval countered as he pointed towards the thief.

"That was because Elen pushed me!" he argued.

"Hey! Don't blame me on that! A spider landed on me that time" the girl responded.

Amaryllis and Rimuru slimed as they watched the trio arguing with each other.

"This suits them a lot better than being all sad and somber," Rimuru commented amusedly.

"You're right." Amaryllis agreed gently.

The next day the trio was ready to leave the village to return to their home.

"It's about time for us to say goodbye."

"Going back to your home country?"

"Yeah, we need to report to the Guildmaster about our findings, and about Shizu-san's passing. We won't say anything bad about this place." Kaval promised.

"We'll tell him about you too, Rimuru," Elen added.

"If anything comes up, you can always send for us," Gido said.

"Thanks. I'll do that," the slime nodded.

We also have to thank you, Amaryllis. Thank you for taking care of us while we stayed here." the thief added.

"Likewise, thank you for protecting our village." she bowed slightly.

"Um... There's one last favor we'd like to ask..." Kaval said.

"What is it?"

"Could you transform into your human form again?" he requested.

"Sure, I suppose," Rimuru mumbled and got surrounded by white smoke.

The adventurers took a step back as the form of a younger looking Shizu with blue hair appeared.

"So what is it you want?" Rimuru asked when he opened his eyes to look at the trio.

He and Amaryllis were a bit surprised as they suddenly bowed in front of him.

"Shizu up until now, thank you very much for everything!"

"I'll become a good leader that won't let worry anymore!" Kaval declared.

"The experience of adventuring with you will be my life's treasure," Gido promised.

"Thank you!" Elen yelled and threw her arms around Rimuru for a hug.

"You were like a big sister to me!" she cried.

Rimuru smiled sadly as she let the girl cry on his shoulder.

'I'm glad Shizu-san's last travel companions happened to be these three...'

Amaryllis smiled as Rimuru comforted her.

"Rimuru, how about we give them a present for their help here." the maiden suggested.

"You're right..." the boy agreed as he looked at the gear of the trio.

"Say, isn't your equipment a little too crappy?" he commented.

"So cruel!" the trio yelled and covered their gear with their hands.

Amaryllis giggled as he watched the trio yelled at the slime for his blunt comment.

Later on, they led the trio to the smithery and gave them new gear.

Amaryllis smiled when she saw the pure joy the group was showing.

"I-is it really okay? For us to be given such fine equipment?"

"It's alright. They're our parting gifts for you. These are our artisan's best work." Rimuru reassured.

"Artisans?"

Yo!" the slime called the four dwarves.

"Our best work? They're actually just prototypes." Kaijin explained.

"How do they feel?" Garm asked them.

"I wasn't able to introduce you guys the last time I showed you around but now we can. From the right, this is Kaijin, Garm, Mild, and Doldo." Amaryllis said as she pointed to each of the dwarves.

"Kaijin?! Are you serious?!" Kaval yelled.

"The blacksmith who's world-famous for his skills?!" Elen asked.

"And Garm, Mild, and Doldy... The three Dwarf brothers?!" Gido wondered.

"I'll make it my family heirloom" Thank you so much!" Kaval yelled while he shook hands with Kaijin.

"I'm so happy!" Elen said and hugged the two dwarves.

"It's like a dream come true!" Gido said and picked up Doldo to hug him.

Both Rimuru and Amaryllis watched the chaos in front of them.

"I guess Kaijin and his buddies are more famous than I thought?" Rimumu commented.

"It seems so." Amaryllis giggled.

After raising a fuss big enough to blow their sadness away, the three of them left. Rimuru and Amaryllis built a grave at the cliff for Shizu.

"Let's go Nee-san. We still have much to do until the village is finished." Rimuru smiled and pulled her by her hand.

"You're right." Amaryllis smiled as she let him guide her back to the village.

And that's how the man who thought he had an ordinary, uneventful life was stabbed on the street and died. He was reincarnated into another world, where he inherited the will of both the Storm Dragon, Veldora, and a human woman, giving him new purpose. He was a slime by the name Rimuru, and the world was about to usher in a turbulent, new era, with this slime at the center of it all.

* * *

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? Cringy?**

 **Anyway with this chapter finished we will finally get to the next arc. The Onis, Lizardmen and the Orcs. I'm so excited already! For everyone who asked if Amaryllis will posses Shizu to save her. There you have the answer. While it is sad to see her die without this Rimuru wouldn't have his human form. And as it was mentioned Shizu didn't want to live in this world any longer. She just wanted to go back to her mother. I believe her decision to be absorbed is the best for herself. Besides, I don't want my OC to disappear ╥﹏╥**

 **Reviews:**

 **inFamousSlyMonkey: Thank you. And as for her skill, I'm not sure yet. I don't remember if Rimuru ever used his ice attacks again in the novel so I have to wait and see.**

 **CallmeCrazylol: I don't think he can breathe fire because he's the Storm Dragon. And while her ice can't be melted it can be destroyed if the enemy is strong enough. Like if she was to freeze something the enemy could destroy the ice but it would also destroy the thing inside of the ice.**

 **AmbertheCat: Thank you. I have also read your story and I'm looking forward to it. ＾ω＾**

 **Harem sage: Thank you. (≧▽≦)**

 **GunBlade2018: No. Rimuru will stay genderless and won't get a partner. One couple is enough for me. I can't handle to much romance stuff. I'm not good at writing it** ** **╥﹏╥ Besides watching all the girls fighting over him is fun. (￣▼￣)****

 ** **Geno: No.****

 ** **robertastarcris11: Thank you.**** ** ** **(≧▽≦)******

 ** ** **Zeowolf9: First you didn't need to write it three times. Once is enough. (^▽^;) While she is stronger than others she isn't that strong. The aura doesn't pressure other monsters. It only shows how strong someone is. Or else the goblins would have already been knocked out by Rimuru before he even realized how powerful his aura was. And Veldora did suppress his aura some times. Or else he would never get a break from humans trying to attack him.******


	8. The Attack of the Ogres

**So a new chapter... It took quite a long time to finish it this time. It's the longest chapter yet and whenever I wanted to work on it something was always getting in my way. (ʘдʘ╬)**

 **On another sad matter, the anime is soon finished. There will be a last extra episode this week and then the first season will be officially over... I really hope that they will announce the second season soon... Another thing is if the second season isn't coming until I have caught up with it then this story will have to be put on hiatus until I have seen it. As you all know I write this story with the help of the anime and manga but as I told you guys there it will soon be finished and the manga has already been caught up by the anime so it doesn't help either. Don't even mention working with the novel. It's really hard to read and understand so it would take a long time and it wouldn't be really good. Well, we'll have to see once I caught up with it...  
**

 **Though the good news is that they have confirmed the release of an Ova for 2019. The plot seems to be about a sumo wrestling tournament where everyone can participate in it. I can't wait to see it! (●≧ω≦)9**

 **By the way, did you guys saw episode 23? That was so awesome! With the end scene showing what everyone was doing and the guy at the end spying on Rimuru. I won't spoiler you guys on who he is but I can tell you he's awesome! I can't wait for him to appear!**

 **Anyway, enough talking, here's the new chapter. Enjoy it!**

* * *

As soon as the duo returned to the village Rimuru told the maiden that he had to check something and went back to his tent. Meanwhile, Amaryllis decided to check the process of the village and walked around the village.

'It seems like there are no problems with the construction of the new houses. Everything is going along well.' Amaryllis though as she watches the goblins working along with the dwarves.

Normally Rigurd would give them a report on their process ut right now he and the four other goblin leaders are in a meeting right now. After their residents increased it was impossible for only Rigurd to control the whole village so Rimuru decided to assign him 4 other leaders under him.

She walked towards Rimuru's tent and heard someone groaning inside and a soft thud sound as if something fell down.

"Rimuru is everything alright there?" she asked as she opened the curtain.

As soon as she saw what was happening inside she halted at the doorway. There standing in the middle of the room was a naked Rimuru while another Rimuru was collapsed on the ground.

"What are you doing..."

When Rimuru heard someone behind him he slowly turned his head around and saw Amaryllis looking down at him with a confused gaze.

"Y-you see... T-this is..." the slime human stuttered as he tried to think about a plausible explanation.

'Shit! I messed up! I can't tell her that I was devastated when I realized that my "son" wasn't here, nor can I say that I was admiring myself! What should I do?!'

"Can it be, you were so surprised by how similar you look with Shizu that you stumbled?" Amaryllis wondered.

"T-that it! That's right! I didn't realize that I would look so alike to Shizu so it surprised me!" Rimuru laughed nervously.

'I'm saved!'

"A-anyway, I better change back into my clothes!"

Amaryllis took a seat while Rimuru dressed.

"Still it was a bit surprising that I don't have a gender... Well, I guess I had no gender as a slime, anyway..." he sighed and called his clone back.

"Wait... Now that I think about it, when I took human form earlier, I didn't see any black mist..."

 **"Answer. When using Mimic to assume a form lager than one's own, black mist produced by magicules consumptions make up the difference."**

"Which means... I could get an adult form, too! Alright!" Rimuru stretched out his hand and created another clone.

This clone looked exactly like the original. The only difference was their height.

"Oh, can I make it more masculine?"

The clone gets surrounded by a black mist again and turned into a handsome man with blue hair and a strong gaze.

"Oh, isn't it quite handsome!" Rimuru smiled with joy.

"You're right." Amaryllis smiled as she watched him having fun with his new skill.

"Okay, now make it more feminine!"

"Ah, I don't think that's a good idea!" But before she could stop him the mist came back and surrounded the clone.

At first, Rimuru was looking forward to the transformation until he realized what the clone would turn into.

"Ooh! Wait, stop! Stop! Go back!" he screamed and called the clone back.

"That was bad... I can't turn into this form or else I would look too much like Shizu-san..." Rimuru slumped down.

"That's why I tried to warn you..." Amaryllis sweatdropped.

"Rimuru-sama, I have come to give you the report on the village's process," Rigurd said from outside.

~A few minutes later~

"That concludes my report." Rigurd finished.

"Okay, no problems. Good work." Rimuru praised.

"Oh, also... Are you sure you will need no food again today?" the goblin king asked.

"Yeah, I can't taste anything as a slime anyway."

"But can't your human form do it? After all, you get all senses of a human with this form." Amaryllis commented.

"Eh?!" Rimuru paused at this information and realized that it was true.

"Ooh! Rigurd!"

"Yes?" The goblin wasn't sure what they were speaking about.

"I'm gonna eat with you guys starting today!" Rimumu announced with a big smile on his face.

"Truly?! Then we must prepare a lavish feast tonight!" Rigurd smiled with joy.

"Yeah, do that!"

"Yes, sir!" Rigurd quickly rushed to inform the cooks.

"Rimuru-sama you seem quite happy." Amaryllis laughed.

"Of course! I'm finally gonna eat all kinds of tasty food! I can't wait!" he grinned.

Together they walked towards Veldora's cave.

"I wonder what's on the menu... Meat, maybe? There will be probably meat. Which means I'll want rice, too... Do they even have rice plants in this worlds?" he wondered.

"I think I have heard about it somewhere before but I'm not sure where it was," Amaryllis mumbled.

"I guess I'll just have to look for some eventually. If I find any, I'll make some rice fields... Oh?"

The duo came to a halt in front of the security team.

"Rimuru-sama, Lady Amaryllis!" Rigur greeted them.

"Thanks for always getting our food for us."

"Thank you, sir." Rigur bowed.

"We're just on our way out to the forest."

"We're having a feast tonight, so bring back some tasty prey!" Rimuru informed them.

"Is Rimuru-sama going to eat with us today?" Gobuta asked.

"Sure am! This body has a sense of taste, after all," he stated proudly.

"If you eat a lot, I wonder if your boobs will get bigger..."

It was silent for a moment as everyone processed what the little goblin had said. His wolf cringed when he realized what his partner just said to their master.

In a blink of the eye, Rimuru sent Gobuta flying with a tornado kick while Amaryllis threw some Ice shards at the goblin which pinned him onto the tree he hit.

The others could only watch this incident with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'll make sure Gobuta is strictly disciplined." Rigur, who snapped out of his daze first, apologized and bowed.

"Make sure to teach him some manners too. Saying such vulgar things in public is quite rude." Amaryllis commented as she looked at the goblin with a cold gaze.

"Yes, mam! Anyway, I'll prepare some grade-A bulldeer for the feast." Rigur said, trying to change the topic.

"Oh, they are quite delicious when grilled."

"Is that so?" Rimuru imaged a cute bull with the pelt and antler of a deer.

"Alright, I'm depending on you!"

"Just leave it to me. Lately, many magical beasts have been traveling this way from deep in the forest, so prey is abundant" Rigur informed them.

"... Did something happened?" Rimuru asked.

"No, magical beasts move from place to place as the environment changes. I don't think it's anything serious." the goblin answered.

"Hm..." Rimuru gave it some thoughts and decided to call out Ranga. The leader of the Wolf Clan jumped out of his shadow.

"You called, Master?"

"Ranga, go into the forest with Rigur's team. I doubt anything will happen, but just in case."

"Understood. You can count on me."

"But Rimuru-sama aren't you going out now?" Rigur asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, if something happens I'll rush back here," he reassured the goblin.

"No need for reservation, Rigur. Take me along." Ranga said.

'Wow, that was pretty cool, Ranga!' Rimuru thought but he quickly dismissed his thoughts when he saw the wolf sticking out his tongue and wagging his tail just like a normal dog would do.

Soon they continued they walk towards the cave.

"Do you think sending Ranga with them was a bit too much?" Rimuru wondered.

"I believe your choice was right. While it is quite peaceful now, you can never be prepared enough." Amaryllis answered.

"You're right. Oh, we have arrived."

The two have reached the cave and walked to the spot where Veldora was once sealed. While Rimuru learned more about the skills he inherited from Shizu Amaryllis decided to walk around the cave for a bit.

'Now that I think about it, I have been walking around these caves for over 300 years...300 years have passed without much happening but now so much happened in such a short amount of time.'

Amaryllis walked back and saw Rimuru looking at the mask he got from Shizu.

"You know, even though her skills are too powerful to use against normal enemies, I should really be grateful to Shizu-san," he said while he checked the mask.

"This mask... It seems to have the power to suppress magic." Amaryllis commented as she took a closer look on it.

"Is that so? Let's try it..." Rimuru said and put the mask on.

"How is it?"

"Amazing, your aura has been erased completely. Now you don't feel any different than any other human." the maiden said with astonishment.

"Great. I should wear this when I go to new places. Anyway, let's go back."

Rimuru was about to walk back until he received a call of help from Ranga in his mind.

"Rimuru?" Amaryllis called out when he suddenly came to a halt. Without any warning, he began to sprint out of the cave.

"W-wait!" Amaryllis shouted and quickly followed him into the forest.

They arrived at the clearing and saw the goblins and wolfs laying on the ground. Standing in front of them were two people. One of them had a tall, burly build. He had flame-like lightly wavy crimson hair from which two large jet-black horns protruded which matches his reddish skin tone. He had a pair of iconic tear-like red markings that flow down from the bottom of his eyes over his cheeks. He wore black clothing with a thick woolen collar, covered by armor and was carrying a Japanese-style katana.

The other one hiding behind him was a petite girl with the appearance of a 13-14-year-old girl with the exception of her slightly pink toned skin and two large porcelain horns protruding from her forehead. She had long, wavy, pink hair, coupled with large hot-pink colored eyes and a couple of tear-like face markings. She wore a simple pink kimono, covered by a similarly simple white robe that covered her arms in excess. She also had a thin, low-ponytail that was tied using a single small white ribbon.

Meanwhile, Gobuta got wounded by a short old man, with aged silver hair, a slight silver skin tone and two white, ivory-like horns protruding from his forehead. His hair was gently wavy and has two bangs dropping from the far side of his horns, and a ponytail tied with a string. He also had pointed ears and has black eye lines on his lower eyelids. His attire consisted of an off white robe with thick black outlines, fastened by a pale brown ribbon on his waist. This whole was also covered another similar robe which was kept unfastened. Finally, he wore a thick pale brown scarf that always covered his mouth, a pair of loose white pants, wooden sandals, black fingerless gloves that attached only to his middle finger over the back of his hands, and a plane looking thin Japanese sword.

At the same time, Rigur was engaged in a fight with another woman with a vicious appearance, and a really thick black horn protruding from the center of her forehead. Her skin tone matches her large purple eyes and hair. She wore a brown robe with thick woolen borders and collar that reveals part of her cleavage. She also bore a necklace with a green stone in the center, between two white stones that looked like teeth, which in turn were also between two other green stones.

That woman was about to finish him with her morning star but Amaryllis distracted her by shotting ice shards towards her. The woman dodged them easily but it gave Rigur the opportunity to jump back to their side.

"I got hurt! It hurts so bad! I'm dying" Goblin yelled as he rolled in the dirt.

"Calm down, the wound is not deep," Rimuru told him and threw some healing potions on him and Rigur.

"Ri-Rimuru-sama, Lady Amaryllis!"

"Those people... They are from the Ogre tribe" Amaryllis commented as she gazed at their enemies.

"Ogres?" Rimuru repeated in surprise.

'The Ogres in games and movies looked bigger and more ferocious... But these don't look like that at all. They even have armor on. Also, those look like Japanese swords to me...'

Rimuru looked up when he heard the howl of a wolf resounding around them. Above them, Ranga was fighting against two other Ogres. They quickly landed back on the ground and Ranga sprinted towards them for an attack but he quickly braked when a wall of blue flame appeared between him and his enemies.

"Ranga," Rimuru called and the big wolf rushed back to him.

"Master, forgive me. Even though I am here, it became like this..." he apologized.

"Don't worry. Leave this to me and get some rest." Rimuru told him.

"Yes, master." Ranga bowed his head

"Rigur, explain the situation to us. What happened to the ones who've fallen?"

"The collapsed men are all alright. They have been put to sleep with magic. The one with the pink hair did it." the goblin explained.

"Magic, huh?"

They looked back towards the group of ogres which were now joined by the other two who fought with Ranga.

The first one who was standing beside the purple-haired woman had a lean yet muscular figure. His height is about the same as the one with red hair. He had dark skin, dark blue hair and, blue eyes. On his forehead were a single white horn and a blue eye-shadow on his lower eyelids. His skin tone was a greyish tone while his hair is straight and is of medium length, where his bangs cover his right eye most of the time.

The huge one behind him was quite muscular with short black spiked hair and two little white horns protruding from his forehead.

"Looks like these guys are gonna be trouble," Rimuru mumbled.

"I wonder what reason they have for attacking the others..." Amaryllis questioned as they continue to stare at each other.

"Hey, you guys. I don't know what happened, but sorry about what my guys did. Would you be willing to talk this out." Rimuru asked them.

But they remained silent as they glared at their group. It was quiet for a bit until-

"Show us who you really are, evil demon!" the red one, probably the leader, ordered.

This statement shocked our favorite slime as he took a few seconds to understand his accusation. Even Amaryllis was a bit confused.

"Evil demon?"

"Oi, oi, oi! Wait a minute! What did you just called me?!" the slime yelled.

"Enslaving monsters is not a feat just any human can accomplish."

"Huh?" Rimuru tilted his head in confusion.

"You may hide your appearance and suppress your aura, but it won't work!" the leader yelled.

'Yikes! But my true identity is just a lovable slime...' Rimuru sweatdropped.

"Hey, listen, you guys..." he tried to explain but the leader of the group interrupted him.

"Hmpf. We have no intention of listening to you. That mask tells us everything we need to know!"

"My mask? Wait a minute! Aren't you making some kind of mistake, here? This is just a keepsake of-"

But Rimuru got interrupted again as the leader of the ogres pointed his katana at him.

"Even if it's small. Let's use your head to make up to my tribe's regrets! You friend of those evil pigs!"

"What-" Before Rimuru could say anything else he felt a dangerous aura besides him. Rimuru slowly turned his head to the right and saw Amaryllis staring at them with a very scary glare.

"Oho? Not only attacking our people without any reason but also interrupting other people while also throwing around false accusations. You, ogres, are quite rude." Amaryllis said as she gazed at them with a cold gaze that sent shivers down everyone's back as they looked into her eyes.

"Ah Nee-san, please calm down..." Rimuru tried to stop her but one look from her silenced him.

'Scary! Remember to never anger her!'

"Master, what shall we do?" Ranga asked.

"Do? I mean..." Rimuru was unsure how to continue now.

"Rimuru, I believe it would be better to teach them a lesson now. It seems like their rage won't let them see the truth no matter how much we try." Amaryllis suggested coldly.

"I-i see... Then Ranga, you take care of the pink-haired one." the slime ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"And don't kill her. I think there's more to this. Just get in their way a bit. Nee-san, please take care of the others here. I'll take care of the rest," he added.

"Are you sure?" Amaryllis asked.

"But that would mean you'd be taking on five Ogres..." Ranga said worriedly.

"Not a problem. I won't lose." Rimuru told them confidently.

"That's my master! I understand." Ranga complied while his tails wagged around in excitement.

"If that is what you wish for, then I shall retreat from this fight for now." Amaryllis sighed at his confidence.

'Somehow it reminds me of Veldora-sama...' she thought as they prepare for battle.

The ogres who have followed their conversation were not thrilled by his statement.

"You underestimate us. Are you truly brave or just foolish? Out of respect for your sheer nerve, I'll go along with your provocation. I hope you don't regret it later." the leader told him and prepared to attack the slime.

The ogre sprinted towards him and tried to hit him with his katana but Rimuru quickly disappeared from his spot and the attack missed. He looked around for his enemy and saw him standing in front of his comrade in the back.

The black-haired ogre prepared to hit Rimuru with his huge hammer.

"You can just take a nap." the slime said and sprayed the ogre with his Skill [Paralysis Breath] from his hand.

The large ogre couldn't dodge fell still on the ground. Next, the purple woman tried to hit him from behind but Rimuru dodged the morningstar by squatting down.

"Sorry, but I saw you with Magic Sense," Rimuru said and turned around only to be greeted by her huge cleavage hanging in front of his face.

"Huge!" he shouted in shock. The woman was at first surprised by his shout but quickly grew angry at his remark.

"Wait, that's not what I mean by 'I saw you'! Don't get me wrong!" he yelled as he jumped up to avoid her attack.

He shot some sticky steel thread at her to bind her up.

"Looks, like you're about to fall, miss," he joked as she hovered a few centimeters up from the ground.

Suddenly the next ogre tried to attack him with his sword but Rimuru blocked it with his Skill [Body Armor] which caused the sword to break. With a mighty punch towards his stomach, he sent the ogre flying towards the tree and knocked him out.

Rigur and Gobta were amazed by how easily he's defeating the ogres.

"Way to go!" the goblin cheered.

"Ufufu, as expected from my little brother." Amaryllis giggled.

"So, that just leaves..." Rimuru looked towards the leader of the ogres and the old man.

"What'll it be?"

"Hm... The Evil Centipede's [Paralize Breath]... The Black Spider's [Sticky Steel Thread]... The Armorsauru's [Body Armor]... He may have learned the skills of many other monsters, as well. Do not lower your guard, young master." the elder ogre warned his leader.

 _'He named all the skills I used, and the monsters they came from, from just one look... I should try not to give too much away...'_ Rimuru thought.

"Can we stop this? I'd like to hear what you have to say now." he tried to compromise but their leader wouldn't listen.

"Quiet, evil demon!" he snarled.

"Okay, um... So, listen..." Rimuru wasn't sure what to do with that guy.

"I admit your strong. That makes me all the more certain."

"Certain of what?"

"You are one of them!" he accused him.

"Them? Who?" the slime was confused about what he was talking about.

"It is unthinkable for us Ogres to be defeated by mere Orcs!2

"Orc! H-hang on, what makes you-"

"Quiet! I know it was all the work of you and your demon comrades!"

"Huh? Demon?"

"Don't deny it!" the ogre snarled.

"Wait! You've got the wrong-"

Suddenly the elder ogre appeared behind him and tried to attack him. Rimuru noticed him in the last second and dodged his attack. But the attack was still able to cut off his arm.

"I must be going senile. I was certain I cut off your head." the ogre grunted in displeasure.

"Rimuru-sama!"

"Y-Your arm!" Gobuta whimpered.

"I'm fine! Don't let your guard down!" Rimuru retorted and looked back at the ogre who injured him.

'Did he get under my Magic Sense and easily break off my Multilayer Barrier and Body Armor?'

"Next time, I won't miss." he declared.

"Looks like you were just foolhardy after all. I commend your courage to remain calm after losing an arm. The pride that compelled you to take us all alone will be your downfall! Go down to **HELL** and continue to regret!" the leader yelled and attack Rimuru with his sword.

The slime evaded the attack easily and picked up his severed arm. He absorbed it back into his body and grew a new arm with his [Utraspeed Regeneration]. The ogres were shocked at the sight of his regenerated arm.

"Did you think you'd beaten me just by cutting off one of my arms?" he mocked while waving around his now uninjured arm.

"F-foul Beast!" the leader growled and attacked him with his magic [Ogre Flame].

Rimuru got surrounded by a pillar of flames.

"He did it!" the young girl said with joy but Amaryllis smiled at her naivety.

"It's too soon to be happy," she said.

They watched as Rimuru calmly walked out of the flames without any injuries.

"N-now way... How?" the young ogre mumbled in shock.

"You Ogres should have listened to us. But maybe now you will finally awake from your rage."

At that moment Rimuru took off his mask and the aura he had been suppressing until now was set free.

"What an aura..."

The slime used his skill [Black Flame] and a huge black colored fire tornado began to form in his hand. Everyone around him could only watch as the flames got bigger and bigger.

"That's... That flame is... It's not produced by using the surrounding magicules! The only thing forming that flame is his pure strength! And the size of the flame mirrors the size of his power..." the ogre exclaimed in fear.

"Do you finally understand? You and your group never had any chance of winning this fight." Amaryllis smiled as Rimuru destroyed the rock beside them with his thunder while he still held the flame.

"So what are you going to do? It seems like the other two still want to fight. Will you let them?" she asked the young girl beside her.

The ogre gazed at her leader with fear in her eyes before they hardened in determination. Before the guys could continue their fight the young girl rushed towards them and blocked her leader from attacking.

"Wait, Brother! This individual may not be our enemy!" she yelled.

"Move!" he yelled but she refused to budge.

"No!"

"Why? He's a masked demon, just like the one who attacked our village! You said so yourself..." he argued.

"Yes... But please, try to think this through calmly. Why would such a powerful demon use such underhanded tactics as forcing the pigs to attack our village? It makes no sense. He surely has the power to kill us all on his own, if he so desired! There is no doubt he is unlike us, but I don't think he has any connection to the ones that attacked our village." she explained and Rimuru nodded in agreement.

"Feeling a little more willing to listen now? I don't need this anymore, right?" Rimuru asked and absorbed the flames back.

"It seems like you have finally come back to your senses," Amaryllis commented and moved to his side along with Ranga.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just a slime," Rimuru told them.

"A slime?" the leader repeated in disbelief.

"Yep. Rimuru the slime," he said and returned back into his slime form.

"I-it's true..."

Rimuru took his mask out and showed it to them.

"And this mask is a keepsake from someone I knew. Feel free to see for yourself whether it's the same one that your attacker had," he said.

The red ogre took the mask and looked at the markings.

"It does seem similar, but..."

"This one contains anti-magic power." the young ogre realized.

"But the demon from back then wasn't concealing their aura..." the elder commented.

"Then..." the ogre realized their grave mistake and got down on their knees.

"Forgive us. It seems our desperation caused a grave misunderstanding. Please accept my apology."

"Sure, I accept." Rimuru agreed.

"It's good that this misunderstanding has finally been solved." Amaryllis smiled.

Right at this moment, the other goblins woke up from their sleep and Rimuru gave the ogres some healing potions.

"Well, this is no place to talk. Let's head back to the village. You guys, come with us." Rimuru said.

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I want to hear about what you've been through," he said.

"But we wounded your companions."

"And I did the same to yours. But no one died, so we'll say it's all good," he reassured them.

"Besides, we're having a feast today. You are all invited."

"The more, the merrier, right?" Amaryllis added.

And so, the battle that began before anyone even knew why had ended and the whole gang headed for the village. This was the first of many battles that are coming towards our favorite slime.

* * *

 **And that's it! The ogres have made their appearance and soon they'll get their names. What did you guys think about Rimuru's and Amaryllis relationship? I tried to write it as well as I could.**

 **By the way, godzillahero3 was the scene alright? I tried to do it as best as I could. Sorry, I couldn't do the beginning too but I thought it would be strange for Rimuru to check himself out even though his sister was in front of him so I made her surprising him instead. (^▽^;)**

 **Reviews:**

 **CallmeCrazylol: I know that Amaryllis seems more like his mom but first, we can't forget he's a middle-aged man so it wouldn't be kind of strange to see her as a mom. The only reason I made him cry even though he is so old is that I believe that every person would cry on all this pressure he had to endure this would time. And second, once Veldora returns you'll see why he can only be seen as a best friend instead of a dad. Believe me, his personality is not mature enough for it. (￣▼￣)**

 **Toa Solaric: While understands why Leon had to do what he did he'll still punch him. Simply, because he was a dick. (ʃƪ¬‿¬)**

 **AmbertheCat: At least I'm not alone. (≧▽≦) I'm also looking forward to your story!**

 **Lightningblade49: Yeah, I'm sad about Shizu too... But it will still take a bit until Veldora returns. I think it was after the next act that should be coming in season 2.**

 **random123games: Thank you very much. ＾ω＾ I know that most of it are copied from the original... Sadly, I'm not the most creative...**

 **Guest: I'm glad you're happy about me and AmbertheCat talking to each other. ＾ω＾**

 **EmiyaSora: Well they will turn into Onis the next time. I'm glad you like it so much. (∩_∩)**

 **GunBlade2018: Thank you. (´∀`)**

 **inFamousSlyMonkey: Thank you. I try my best.** ** **＾ω＾****

 **multyfangirl20: Yep. d(_ )**

 **Ricc850: I'm glad you like it. (´∀`)**


	9. AN

**I know you guys hoped that it was an update but sadly the next chapter will take a while. The reason is... I am not able to watch the anime on my laptop anymore! (╥_╥) I don't know why but for some reason the website where I usually watch my Animes doesn't work right. For some reason I was able to watch he 24 episode without any troubles but when I wanted to watch episode 10 to continue writing it didn't work! The strangest thing is it only doesn't work on my laptop. When I watch them on my phone it works?! So until I have found another website to watch it I can only rely on my phone. Unfortunately, I'm one of these people who get's a headache if I switch my attention between my phone and my laptop so it will take much longer to write the next chapter... So if you guys are wondering why the net update is so slow. This is the reason...**

 **If you guys know a website where I can watch the anime with subs please inform me. But not crunchyroll! I don't have an account there and I don't want to pay for this...**


	10. The Orc Lord

**I apologize for the late update! ＿○／|＿ Life got busy with school and house chores and my social life, so I didn't have much time to write. That's why the updates will be slower from now on.**

 **But on another matter. I want to thank you guys for all your suggestions for websites where I could watch the anime. I was really surprised that there would be so many. （・□・；）but thanks to you I was able to continue. So, thank you all very much. (_ _)**

 **I have also seen that the second season will be released in 2020. While I'm sad that it won't be sooner, I'm still happy it won't be a long wait like for other animes where it would take 2-3 years so there's nothing I can do but wait for it.**

 **There are a few new animes I am interested in this year so it would have been hard anyway since I would binge watch them all while forgetting to write this...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter of my little slime fanfic. (⌒∇⌒)**

* * *

After dealing with the misunderstanding between Rimuru and the ogres the goblins were now facing a new danger. A danger which could ruin them forever.

All goblins were on edge as they watched the villages cook Gobuichi server their Lord Rimuru his first meal. Rimuru took a few seconds to look at the beef skewer which was served to him before he picked it up and took his first bite.

Everyone was silent as Rimuru slowly chewed the meat. But after he swallowed his bite the young boy began to tremble. The goblins began to get scared as their Master didn't say anything.

"Rimuru-sama?" Rigurd called frightened.

"Is it not to your taste?" Rigur questioned nervously.

"It's so delicious!" Rimuru shouted with a big smile on his face.

The goblins roared in joy that their master was happy. Goburu breathed out a sigh of relief. With their Master continuing his meal with a big smile everyone else began to eat and drink with great joy. While everyone else enjoyed the feast Amaryllis took Rigurd, Rigur, and Kaijin to the two ogres in the background to discuss what had happened to them.

Their leader explained how an army of orcs had invaded their village and killed everyone they could find. Kaijin couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"The Orcs attacked the Ogres?! That can't be!"

"It's the truth."

"Can such a thing really happen?" Kaijin questioned.

"I don't know." Rigurd mumbled.

"Is it that strange?" Gobuta wondered with his mouth full of food.

"Of course it is. Ogres are immeasurably stronger than Orcs. That such a weak race would attack them is unthinkable." Kaijin explained.

"Nevertheless, they did come. They attacked our village out of nowhere. They carried weapons and wore armor, and their overwhelming numbers filled the entire forest. Those detestable pigs... overran our village." the ogre snarled.

"Orcs wearing armor?"

"Yeah, the same type of full plate mail that humans wear."

"Then it's likely that the orcs are not working alone," Rigurd commented.

"Orcs could never round up all that valuable armor themselves."

"Exactly. Among them was... a masked demon."

"And you fought Rimuru-sama because you had mistaken him for this masked demon," Rigurd summarized.

"Yes."

"So... what does it all mean?" Gobuta asked.

"There is a possibility that one of the Demon Lord are helping the Orcs," Amaryllis mumbled.

"A Demon Lord, huh?" Kaijin sighed.

"But why a Demon Lord?" Rigurd wondered.

"I don't know. The only thing I' sure of is that only six of my three hundred brethren remain alive."

"I see. No wonder you're upset."

The group looked up and saw Rimuru walking toward them.

"Are you already full, Rimuru?" Amaryllis smiled as her little brother went to lean against the tree besides them.

"I'm taking a break. By the way, your sister is really amazing," he told the ogre leader and looked at the ogre girl who was talking to a few goblinas.

"She knows a lot about medicinal and cooking herbs. The goblinas took to her immediately."

"She was a sheltered child. She must be happy that they are relying on her," the leader smiled as he saw his little sister smiling so happy again.

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" Rimuru asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your plans for the future. Whether you rebuild your village or you relocate to another area, the fate of your comrades depends on your leadership, right? "

"That's easy. We will build our strength and take them on again."

"What kind of plan is that?" Rimuru stared at him in disbelief.

"Do you even know where to find them?" Amaryllis questioned as she gazed at him skeptically.

The ogre gazed to the side and took a sip of his mug ignoring their questions.

'He doesn't have a plan at all...' the duo thought.

"Well, I have a suggestion. Do you guys have any interest in being my subordinates?" Rimuru asked.

"Subordinates?"

"Of course, all I can pay you I guaranteed food, shelter, and clothes. You need a home base, right?"

"But that would involve your whole village in our revenge," the ogre argued.

"Well... I'm not just offering this as a favor to you guys. You said thousands of armed Orcs attacked you, right? And there might be a Demon Lord pulling the strings," Rimuru mumbled.

"Though we may not know their goal yet, but if their army is roaming around the Great Forest of Jura then this village isn't completely save either," Amaryllis commented.

"Which is why adding as many to our numbers as possible would benefit us. Plus, if anything happened to you guys, I'd fight with you. I'll never abandon a friend," Rimuru explained.

"I see... Sorry, let me give it some thought..." the leader said.

"Sure. Take all the time you need to think about it. Well, I think I'll eat some more."

Both Rimuru and the ogre left them. While Rigurd and Kaijin asked the elder ogre more questions, Amaryllis fell into her thoughts as she contemplates everything she heard about the Orcs.

'Normally the Orcs would never think about attacking those who are stronger than themselves... There shouldn't be any reasons for them unless...'

"A Orc Lord?" she whispered.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Lady Amaryllis?" Rigur asked her.

"Ah... No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Anyway overthinking this won't help us tonight. We should discuss the orcs on another day and enjoy the feast." she smiled weakly.

"You're right. It's not likely that we can do anything without any more information." Kaijin agreed.

He and Rigur left to enjoy the feat with the others along with the elder ogre who joined them.

'If an Orc Lord has truly been born then there's no mistake- Someone is definitively pulling the strings behind the Orcs. But I have not enough information about that demon to know if a Demon Lord is behind all this. There is no choice, until I can prove the existence of the Orc Lord there is not much we can do but to wait.'

~ The next morning ~

At this moment Rimuru and Amaryllis were sitting in his room while the young leader of the ogres was standing in front of them.

"So, have you decided?" the slime asked.

"The Ogres are a battle clan. We are willing to charge in and fight for the person we serve. And you are a strong person, we will be honored to serve you as our master."

The young ogre knelt down in front of them and bowed.

"I would like to accept the offer you presented last night. All of us ogres will hereby serve under you."

"I understand. You can lift up your head."

The leader looked up and saw Rimuru standing in front of him in his human form.

"You are all accepted. Call in the others," he told him.

"Yes, sir."

Soon after he left the tent to get his brethren Amaryllis looked at the slime.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have been thinking about it. I'm sure all he wants is to avenge his people now, even if he'll get killed. In order to make this decision as a leader he had to accept his own weakness which was definitively hard for him to accept. So I have to make sure that he'll never regret his decision," he explained.

"I see. How thoughtful from you," she smiled.

A few seconds later Rigur entered the tent along with the six ogres.

"Let me give you guys the symbolic proof of being my subordinates. I shall give each of you a name," Rimuru announced with a smile.

Everyone else wasn't as positive about this idea. While the ogres were shocked by his kindness, Amaryllis sighed while palming her face.

"P-please, wait. Giving a name comes with great risk. And to name such superior monsters-" the young ogre girl tried to warn him but Rimuru didn't listen.

"It's fine, really. Don't worry about it."

"But..."

Amaryllis stopped herself from commenting on his disregard of his own health.

'Maybe this will teach him how he shouldn't name others so carelessly,' she thought as she watches Rimuru name all six ogres.

As soon he finished naming them the slime collapsed and went into sleep mode. Everyone began to panic when they saw his slime body forming a puddle.

"Honestly, he always has to overdo it..." Amaryllis sighed.

She picked up the slime and put him on his bed.

"There's not much we can do except for waiting. Until Rimuru has fully recovered, I'll have to let someone watch over him again."

"Then I shall take care of him," the now named Shion declared and picked up the slime.

"Ah, how unfair. I think it would be best if I took care of Rimuru-sama!" Shuna said and tried to take Rimuru from her but Shion didn't want to let go.

Soon it turned into a tug of war with Rimuru's body stretching more and more. The other ogres watched on as the two females fought for the position of taking care of their new master. Suddenly the ogres began to feel a chill running down their backs. When they turned around they saw Amaryllis glaring at them with a cold and dangerous gaze.

"Enough! If you think I'll let you near Rimuru with such childish behavior then think again! If you can't be able to resolve your dispute, then I'll just ban you from coming near him again. Do you understand?" she commanded with a tone that dared them to contradict.

"Yes, mam!" they answered quickly.

"Good. You guys will probably evolve soon so make sure to visit Kaijin and the others for new clothes and maybe weapon if you need them. Now I have a few things I have to take care of. Rigurd, please take care of the village while I'm away and give them a tour of the village," she said and left the tent.

"Now it's time I give an old friend a visit after all this time..."

Amaryllis left the village and went into the forest. It took her a few hours to arrive at her destination but since she was a spirit she didn't need to take a break. Soon she arrived at a huge flower field with a pond. Sitting there were a few women who were making flower crows.

"It has been quite a while, Treyni." Amaryllis greeted when she walked towards them.

"Amaryllis, I see you have left the cave," the woman, Treyni smiled.

"Well, yes but you should have known this a long time ago didn't you, oh manager of the Great forest of Jura." the maiden joked and took a seat besides her friend.

"Of course, we dryads know everything that happens in this forest, after all," Treyni laughed.

"While I wish to enjoy our reunion with a more happy note but unfortunately, this time I have come because of a different matter."

"I understand. You have come to talk about the Orcs, right?" the dryad smiled sadly.

"My sisters and I are also worried about them. Right now we are trying to gather as much information as we can. Unfortunately the army is quite large and slow on the way. It will take a while until we truly know what their goal is. But I think you can already guess what is happening right now..."

"The Orc Lord, huh..." Amaryllis sighed.

"Yes, to control such a huge army while also supplying them all it can only be because an Orc Lord was born."

"It had been many centuries since the last one was born... The question now is, who was the one who created him..."

"We don't know it yet. If we know more, I shall inform you."

"Thank you. There nothing else we can do for now. With the speed the orcs are progressing with it will take a bit until another major attack. I have to wait and see what Rimuru will want to do."

"This is probably for the best. By the way, how are you these days? The last time we saw each other was when you left the cave for a bit air after saying there for so long with Veldora-sama." Treyni wondered.

"I feel contend," the spirit answered with a small smile.

"After Veldora-sama was sealed away I was truly afraid of the time when his magicule would have run out. Truthfully, I had already lost hope of him ever being free again. But then Rimuru has appeared and for the first time in centuries I was able to think of the future again. Though he is still not able to be on my side, at least now I don't have to be afraid of never seeing him again."

"I see. I'm glad To see you so happy again. I remember the last time we met you had such an empty gaze in your eyes... But I'm relieved to see them gleam with life again," Treyni smiled, happy for her friend.

"Me too... After meeting Rimuru I was able to experience so many new things. To be able to live among monsters, to meet new people and explorer new villages. I would have never dreamed that this was all possible."

"Then I have to visit your village once it is finished."

"Of course, I'll await your visit." the two friends smiled.

"I believe it's time for me to return. It is quite late. Rimuru should be awake now and there is much to do until the village is finished."

"You're right. Then let us meet again at another day."

"Yes. The until we see each other again."

The dryad sent her off with a wave and Amaryllis walked back home.

When she arrived back in the village, she saw Rigurd talking to the justice department leader Rugurdo

"Lady Amaryllis! Welcome back." Rigurd greeted her with a big smile when he saw her walking towards them.

"I'm back. Has Rimuru woken up?"

"Yes. Right now he's observing the young goblin children's training session with Hakurou along with Benimaru on the cliff.

"I see. I will go there. Continue your good work, gentlemen," she said and walked towards the cliff.

When she arrived, she saw her little brother along with the former leader of the ogres and the ninja. It seems the ogres have now fully evolved into Onis as Benimaru and Souei looked more human-like now.

"Rimuru, I'm glad to see you awake now," she greeted him.

"Amaryllis. I heard from Rigurd that you had to take care of something at the forest," the slime waved."

"Yes but it was nothing important. So what were you two discussing?"

"It seems like a group of Lizardmen are traveling around the goblin villages for negotiations. There is a possibility that they will also come here one day." the slime informed her.

"I see... Maybe they have also got the information about the Orcs and are now trying to get help from others... But it's not like we really know what they want without them telling us. The only choice we have is to wait and see if they will approach us." Amaryllis said.

"I think so too. Besides, we have other things to think of. The construction of the village needs to be completed soon. For now, it's better if we concentrate on that."

With the new evolved Onis joining Rimuru and his friends the village has gained new strong comrades, but along with them also came a new dangerous threat. Soon Rimuru will discover what kind of role he will play in this battle of the Great Forest of Jura against the army of 200.000 Orcs and their feared leader, the Orc Lord.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? When I watched Treyni debut in the anime I just thought that she would get along well with Amaryllis as I like to image that their personality are similar. Besides, she's the manger of the forest, so she must have known that Amaryllis was in the cave.**

 **And I'm so happy that Benimaru and the others finally got their names! It got kind of annoying to always write ogre or leader or such. Having names are truly a blessing. (Ｔ▽Ｔ)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Toa Solaric: I'm pretty sure it's known that slimes don't have a gender, so she won't be surprised by it But I'm happy that you think so.**

 **Ricc850: Probably if I'm finished with the main arcs. I'm thinking about a few fillers with how the village is progressing or with Veldora's view of this. As for an original arc, I'm planning this but this will be for later on.**

 **CallmeCrazylol: I think he would be too afraid to stop her. (￣∇￣)**

 **GunBlade2019: I know there wasn't much action for her but I believed that it was important to show the ogres how much stronger Rimuru was alone, so they could respect him even more. And thank you I will. d(_・ )**

 **inFamousSlyMonkey: Of course this legendary scene with him checking himself out can't miss! d(_・ )**

 **17Reshiram: Thank you. And don't worry there will still be a few times when someone makes her angry. *cough* a specific lizardmen *cough***

 **LuluRavenCrow: Thank you o(^▽^)o**

 **AmbertheCat: Thank you. I liked your chapter too. And yes I have. They both were good but it was a bit boring for me when Veldora only recited what had happened in this season even though Episode 23 did the same thing. But I was glad that they did a filler for the Demon along with more scenes with Shizu.**


End file.
